Szalik dla Dwojga
by ArollaPine
Summary: Historia zaczyna się zaraz po wydarzeniach z odcinka „Zombuziara" (Sezon 2), gdzie Biedronka obiecała Czarnemu Kotu całusa. Czarny Kot decyduje się zrobić coś miłego dla Biedronki I zamawia dla niej prezent. U Marinette. Historia MariChat, w której punktem wyjścia jest kanon. Niemożliwe? Kto tak powiedział? Zobaczcie! :-)
1. Dostaniesz swojego buziaka

_**Ostrzeżenie!**__ Poniżej spoilery z odcinka „Zombuziara" (Sezon 2)_

"Dostaniesz swojego buziaka, Kocie…" – tak powiedziała. Był tego absolutnie pewien. Nie śniło mu się to. Słyszał to doskonale, mimo że był pod wpływem całusa Zombuziary. Kiedyś, dawno temu był już pod wpływem czaru rzuconego przez super-złoczyńcę. Ale w przeciwieństwie do czaru Mrocznego Amora, zombuziaki nie powodowały zaniku pamięci. Szkoda… Oznaczało to bowiem, że Adrien pamiętał też wszystkie pocałunki, które zostawił na policzkach Chloe. Otrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem. To było jak całowanie siostry. Ohyda…

Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie.

\- Coś cię trapi, dzieciaku? – spytał Plagg z przekąsem, jak zwykle z ukochanym serem w objęciach.

\- Czasami wolałbym nie pamiętać wszystkiego… - westchnął Adrien.

\- Taa, doskonale cię rozumiem – zgodziło się kwami. – To całowanie jest wyjątkowo obrzydliwe.

\- Nie zawsze, Plagg.

\- Podobało ci się całowanie z Chloe? – wykrztusił Plagg.

\- A nie. Z Chloe to nie.

\- Całowałeś się z kimś jeszcze?

\- No... Nie... Ale... – Adrien urwał nagle i zarumienił się.

Ale słyszał obietnicę. I kompletnie nie wiedział, jak ma ją zinterpretować. Może Biedronka tylko grała na czas, żeby odciągnąć jego uwagę? A może… Może jednak… Pamiętał doskonale ten moment, kiedy powstrzymał tłum całuśnych zombie, byleby tylko Biedronka zdążyła uratować ich wszystkich. Wróciła wtedy do niego na moment i delikatnie dotknęła jego policzka. I spojrzała na niego naprawdę czule. Jakby doceniała jego poświęcenie i jakby… Jakby może coś czuła do niego? Coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń?

Adrien westchnął rozmarzony.

\- Wolałem, kiedy byłeś beznadziejnie zakochany – mruknął Plagg. – Przynajmniej karmiłeś mnie serem, żebym wysłuchiwał tych twoich rozterek i wyznań. A teraz umrę z głodu.

\- Myślisz, że powinienem znowu spróbować? – podchwycił chłopak z nadzieją.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś dać mi trochę sera – poprawiło go kwami.

\- Nie samym serem żyje człowiek – odpowiedział mu Adrien, ale odruchowo sięgnął po śmierdzącego camemberta.

\- Jak dobrze, że nie jestem człowiekiem… - mruknął Plagg, zapychając pyszczek przysmakiem.

\- Zastanawiam się czasami, czy jest na świecie coś, co byś kochał bardziej od tego śmierdzącego świństwa – stwierdził kwaśno Adrien.

\- Wypraszam sobie! – Kwami zmrużyło oczy i przycisnęło camemberta do policzka. – Nic nie słyszałeś… - mruknęło do przytulanego przysmaku.

\- Czy ty gadasz do sera?

\- Czy ty gadasz do siebie? – odciął się Plagg. – Albo do zdjęć pewnych Biedronek?

\- Nie pewnych Biedronek, tylko do konkretnej jednej, jedynej Biedronki. Zresztą… I tak nie zrozumiesz… Ty kochasz tylko swój ser.

\- Nieprawda.

\- Nieprawda? – zdziwił się Adrien. – Jest coś, co jeszcze kochasz?

\- A nie. Z rzeczy, to rzeczywiście najbardziej kocham ser – mruknął Plagg i zajął się jedzeniem.

\- Z rzeczy… - powtórzył wolno Adrien. – Z rzeczy… Czyli gdybym spytał: czy jest na świecie _ktoś_, kogo kochasz bardziej od tego sera…

\- Nie rozmawiam z tobą! – uciął Plagg i odfrunął do łazienki.

\- Kto to jest, Plagg? – Adrien z uporem denerwującego nastolatka zaczął wiercić dziury w brzuchu swojego kwami.

\- Nie igraj z kotem, Adrien – ostrzegło kwami.

\- Adrien? Już nie „dzieciaku" jak zawsze? – Roześmiał się Adrien, czując, że przyłapał wreszcie Plagga na jakiejś słabości.

\- Nie miałeś własnych problemów? – Plagg odfrunął w najodleglejszy kąt, byle dalej od chłopaka.

\- Zmieniasz temat, Plagg… No, podziel się swoim sekretem.

\- Którym?

\- A masz ich więcej?

\- Och, miliony… Ale lepiej dla ciebie będzie, jak nie będę się nimi z tobą dzielił.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Adrien nagle się zaniepokoił.

\- Nie mogę, dzieciaku – odparł Plagg, nagle poważniejąc. I tym samym wytrącił swojemu panu oręż z rąk. – Jeszcze nie przyszedł twój czas.

Adrien zmarszczył brwi. Jak to się stało, że ich żartobliwa przepychanka doprowadziła go do jakiegoś wielkiego sekretu? Potrafił drażnić się z sarkastycznym Plaggiem, rozzłoszczonym Plaggiem, rozbawionym Plaggiem. Kiedy jednak jego kwami stawało się poważne, Adrien wiedział, że stoi za tym coś bardzo ważnego.


	2. Nie TA część!

_**Ostrzeżenie!**__ Poniżej spoilery z odcinków „Zombuziara" i „Mrożownik" (Sezon 2)_

„Dostaniesz swojego buziaka, Kocie…" ona naprawdę mu to powiedziała! Marinette zanurkowała w poduszce, by ukryć przed Tikki rumieńce na swojej twarzy. Tylko, co to miało dać, skoro kwami doskonale wszystko wiedziało?

Co ją napadło? Fakt, tego dnia działała pod wyjątkową presją. Wszyscy pokładali w niej tyle nadziei, wszyscy się poświęcali. Poświęcił się też i Czarny Kot. Nie po raz pierwszy. Do tej pory myślała, że robił to, bo tak dyktował mu rozum. Tylko ona mogła złapać akumę i ją oczyścić. Ale po tym, co jej powiedział… O tym pocałunku… Że nie chciałby całować jej pod wpływem czaru… Już sama nie była pewna, czy to rozum, czy raczej serce mu to dyktowało. A jeśli to było serce…

\- Uuuuch! – wykrzyknęła z irytacją prosto w poduszkę.

\- Coś się stało, Marinette? – spytała cicho Tikki, podlatując do dziewczyny.

\- Męczy mnie sprawa Zombuziary – wyznała Marinette i lekko zarumieniła się na widok znaczącego uśmiechu swojego kwami. – Tikki!

\- No co?

\- To nie o _to_ chodzi!

\- Hmmm? – Tikki uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

\- No dobrze… - westchnęła Marinette. – O _to_ też… To znaczy… Akurat _ta część_ mnie irytuje! A martwi mnie coś innego.

\- Ykhm… Kiedy mówisz o „_tej części_", to co konkretnie masz na myśli? – drążyła Tikki, chrupiąc ciasteczko i obserwując rozbawionym wzrokiem pogłębiający się rumieniec dziewczyny.

\- Przecież wiesz… - jęknęła Marinette i znów schowała twarz w poduszce.

\- Mogę się oczywiście domyślać. Ale dlaczego cię to irytuje? Przecież już sama stwierdziłaś, że myliłaś się co do Czarnego Kota?

\- Że co?! – wykrzyknęła Marinette i spojrzała osłupiała na swoje kwami.

\- N-no… Po tej akcji z Mrożownikiem – zająknęła się Tikki.

\- Ach, no tak… Ale przecież wiesz, że kocham Adriena! Nie mogę odwzajemnić uczuć Czarnego Kota! Nie mogę kochać dwóch chłopców na raz!

\- No fakt. _Dwóch_ chłopców na raz kochać nie możesz … - potwierdziła Tikki takim tonem, że Marinette zaraz obrzuciła ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Czy ty coś sugerujesz?

\- Ja? Oczywiście, że nie – wyparła się wszystkiego Tikki, sięgając po kolejne ciasteczko, byleby tylko zapchać czymś buzię.

\- Ech, zresztą nieważne! Nie mam pojęcia, czemu w ogóle o tym rozmawiamy. Bardziej mnie martwi to, co wydarzyło się wcześniej. Zanim powiedziałam Czarnemu Kotu… – Marinette urwała nagle, zakłopotana. – No… To, co mu powiedziałam… Och, Tikki! Dręczy mnie myśl o tym, że pozwoliłam sobie na negatywne emocje i przyciągnęłam tym akumę. Myślałam, że mnie chronisz przed nimi. Że nie mogę stać się ofiarą Władcy Ciem?

Tikki patrzyła na dziewczynę szeroko otwartymi oczami i milczała.

\- Tikki?

\- Och… Marinette… Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że _ja_ cię chronię przed akumami?

\- Bo żadna się nigdy do mnie nie zbliżyła. Wręcz ode mnie uciekają, bo je łapię jako Biedronka.

\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jesteś osobą, w której siedzi bardzo mało negatywnych uczuć? Na tyle mało, że nie jesteś atrakcyjnym celem dla Władcy Ciem?

Marinette spojrzała na swoje kwami osłupiała. To była straszna nowina. Do tej pory żyła w złudnym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa, że Tikki ochroni ją przed atakiem akumy. Że pozytywna energia kwami tworzy jakby ochronny kokon, dzięki któremu emocje dziewczyny pozostają niejako neutralne dla radarów Władcy Ciem. Tymczasem jej bezpieczeństwo zależało tylko i wyłącznie od niej samej. Oczywiście, pocieszające to było, że była tak pozytywną osobą, że Władca Ciem mógł tylko pomarzyć o zakumanizowaniu akurat jej, ale świadomość tego, że jest zdana tylko na siebie, stanowiła dodatkową presję na jej już obciążonych ramionach.

\- To przerażające… - szepnęła Marinette.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Och, Tikki! – jęknęła dziewczyna i znów ukryła twarz w poduszce.

\- Udusisz się…

\- Ja nie dam rady unieść tego ciężaru… - westchnęła po chwili Marinette. – To za duża presja…

\- Nie rozumiem…

Ale Marinette nie odpowiedziała, tylko westchnęła ciężko. A potem bez słowa wstała z łóżka i wyszła na balkon, zostawiając swoje kwami z wielkim znakiem zapytania w oczach.

x x x

Rześkie nocne powietrze natychmiast owiało twarz Marinette, jak tylko wyszła na balkon. Tego jej było trzeba! Głęboki wdech i wydech… Podeszła do barierki i przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że pod jej dotykiem metal po prostu się stopi. Wdech i wydech… Trzeba się schłodzić. Trzeba opanować ten paraliżujący strach, tę panikę… Wdech i wydech…

Marinette ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Były chłodne po kontakcie z barierką, ale ona i tak miała wrażenie, że skóra na jej twarzy jest gorąca. Zupełnie, jakby te wszystkie myśli i emocje nagromadzone w ciągu całego dnia zaczęły się gotować w jej głowie i lada moment miały znaleźć ujście w postaci pary.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Księżniczko? – Usłyszała nagle tuż nad uchem i aż podskoczyła wystraszona.

Nie słyszała, kiedy nadszedł. Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo tu był, jak długo się jej przyglądał. I właściwie po co przyszedł.

\- Przepraszam… - szepnął Czarny Kot, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. – Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

\- W po… porządku… - wyjąkała Marinette, czerwieniąc się przy tym okropnie.

Jeszcze jego tu dzisiaj brakowało! Momentalnie na pierwszy plan wysunęły się wszystkie te myśli, które dręczyły ją przez cały wieczór. Te o całowaniu. O całowaniu Czarnego Kota. Dlaczego nie mogła przestać o tym myśleć? Zerknęła szybko na jego usta. Nie jest dobrze… uciekła wzrokiem. I odwróciła się do barierki.

\- Przecież widzę, że coś cię gryzie. – odparł i przysiadł obok. Zupełnie jak ostatnio, kiedy ją odwiedził. Kiedy Biedronka nie przyszła na spotkanie. Na randkę. Jak zwał tak zwał. Kiedy Czarny Kot jej wyznał, że ją kocha. To znaczy: Biedronkę. Jak zwał ta zwał. O Boże! Co się z nią dzisiaj działo?!

\- Miałam po prostu straszny dzień.

\- Mnie to mówisz! – westchnął. – Przynajmniej ty nie całowałaś się z Chloe…

Marinette nagle roześmiała się. Przypomniała sobie ten moment, kiedy Chloe rzuciła się na Czarnego Kota, żeby Biedronka zyskała czas na rozprawienie się z Zombuziarą.

\- No fakt. Ty miałeś gorszy dzień! Ja przynajmniej nie musiałam całować Chloe.

\- Najgorsze jest to, że ja to wszystko pamiętam – mruknął. – Wolałbym nie pamiętać.

\- Pamiętasz? – zdziwiła się. – W-wszystko?

\- Wszystko… - przyznał i zapatrzył się w dal.

Nie jest dobrze. To znaczy, że pamiętał też obietnicę Biedronki. Marinette poczuła, że puls jej przyspieszył, a krew zaczyna dudnić jej w uszach. Wracała panika. Tym razem spowodowana jej myślami o Czarnym Kocie.

\- A ty? – spytał nagle Czarny Kot, zwracając twarz w jej stronę. – Z kim musiałaś się całować?

\- Co?! – wykrzyknęła. – Ja? Nie, nie… Ja-ja się z nikim nie całowałam!

Czarny Kot parsknął śmiechem.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że to dlatego jesteś przygnębiona.

\- No wiesz?! – Oburzyła się i spojrzała na niego groźnie. – Nie samym całowaniem żyje człowiek!

\- Jak dobrze, że nie jestem człowiekiem… - Czarny Kot przypomniał sobie słowa Plagga.

\- Słucham? – wykrztusiła zdumiona.

\- A nie! – Roześmiał się. – Tak sobie tylko skojarzyłem słowa mojego kwami.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Tak mi dzisiaj powiedział.

\- Rozmawiasz ze swoim kwami o całowaniu? – spytała, czerwieniąc się przy tym okropnie, kiedy przypomniała sobie, o czym ona rozmawiała ze swoim kwami.

\- To było akurat o serze… - mruknął Czarny Kot, zupełnie nieświadomy, co się dzieje w głowie jego rozmówczyni.

\- O serze? – powtórzyła zdumiona.

\- Moje kwami bardzo lubi ser – wyjaśnił. – Właściwie obżera się nim bez umiaru. No i dzisiaj rozmawialiśmy na poważne tematy, a ten ciągle o serze. W końcu mu powiedziałem, że nie samym serem żyje człowiek, a on do mnie z tekstem „Jak dobrze, że nie jestem człowiekiem." Ot, cała historia.

\- A o czym rozmawialiście? – spytała, zanim ugryzła się w język.


	3. Zamówienie

_**Ostrzeżenie!**__ Poniżej spoilery z odcinków „Zombuziara" i „Mrożownik" (Sezon 2)_

Czarny Kot niespodziewanie się zarumienił. Ale mimo zmieszania, nie umiał skłamać:

\- O Bie-Biedronce.

\- O Biedronce? – Marinette szepnęła zaskoczona.

\- Yhm… - przytaknął i zapatrzył się w dal.

\- Ale… Dlaczego? – Zebrała się na odwagę i spytała wprost.

\- Już kiedyś mówiłem ci… - zaczął i urwał. Jej zaś nagle zabrakło tchu. Nie powinni poruszać tego tematu. To wcale nie pomagało na jej rozterki! – Chodzi o to, że… Wiesz, jesteśmy z Biedronką partnerami. Myślę, że jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Ufam jej bezgranicznie. I ona chyba akurat _to_ uczucie odwzajemnia…

Marinette powstrzymała westchnięcie. Wyczuła tę nikłą nutkę żalu, kiedy podkreślił słowa „akurat to uczucie". A z drugiej strony rosła w jej sercu ogromna bańka szczęścia, kiedy słyszała, jak bardzo Czarny Kot szanuje ich przyjaźń.

\- Na pewno, Czarny Kocie… - szepnęła.

Zerknął na nią szybko i dodał:

\- Sęk w tym, że nie znamy się w naszym cywilnym życiu. Dasz wiarę, że nawet nie wiem, kiedy ona ma urodziny?

Marinette zachichotała. W sumie mogła mu powiedzieć, że wkrótce.

\- Chciałbym zrobić dla niej coś miłego – kontynuował. – Wiesz, choćby dać jej prezent urodzinowy. Ale jak można dać komuś prezent urodzinowy, jak się nie wie, kiedy ktoś ma urodziny?

\- Możesz jej go dać w inny dzień – odpowiedziała prosto.

\- Myślisz, że się nie obrazi?

\- Za prezent? – zaśmiała się. – Przecież jest dziewczyną! Na pewno się nie obrazi. Tylko kup jej coś ładnego.

\- Wiesz… Chciałbym jej dać coś wyjątkowego. Coś, czego nie da się kupić w sklepie. Tak sobie myślę, że to wszystko dzisiaj wzięło się z tego, że jesteśmy dla siebie za mało mili – powiedział nagle Czarny Kot. – Panna Bu… Znaczy się ta nauczycielka została zakumanizowana, bo Władca Ciem jej wmówił, że pomoże jej w tym, żeby wszyscy byli dla siebie mili.

\- Nieprawda – zaprzeczyła Marinette. – Ona… Ona… - zacięła się nagle.

\- Księżniczko? – Czarny Kot zeskoczył z barierki, widząc, że dziewczyna zaczyna wpadać w panikę.

\- Ona została zaatakowana, bo broniła _mnie_ – wyznała nagle Marinette i rozpłakała się.

A Czarny Kot odruchowo objął ją mocno i przytulił.

x x x

Czarny Kot nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tak stali objęci. On głaskał ją po głowie, ona płakała. Puściły tamy i wreszcie te nagromadzone emocje znalazły swoje ujście.

\- Hej, przecież to nie twoja wina – mruknął, kiedy usłyszał, że dziewczyna zaczęła się opanowywać.

\- Nieprawda – mruknęła, pociągając nosem. – Naprawdę się wściekłam na Chloe. To było takie niesprawiedliwe. I potem przyleciał ten motyl. Akuma. Byłam przerażona. One nigdy wcześniej… Nigdy wcześniej żadna mnie nie zaatakowała. Myślałam… Myślałam, że jestem bezpieczna.

\- Jesteś jedną z najpogodniejszych osób na świecie, Księżniczko. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że Władca Ciem mógłby nasłać na ciebie akumę.

\- A jednak nasłał. I Panna Bustier… Ona zaczęła ją odganiać. I naprawdę długo walczyła z Władcą Ciem. Ja to wszystko widziałam. I widziałam też… Widziałam też, kiedy się poddała. Och, to było straszne! – znów zebrało jej się na płacz.

\- Dużo na ciebie spadło dzisiaj, jak widzę. – Westchnął Czarny Kot i ponownie ją przytulił.

Marinette uderzyła myśl, że on nawet nie miał pojęcia jak wiele tego było. Przecież nie może mu powiedzieć, że cała klasa – osoba po osobie, łącznie z Chloe! – poświęcała się, żeby Biedronka uratowała ich wszystkich. To było strasznie – tak patrzeć jak zombuziaki dopadają ich jedno po drugim. Szczególnie trudny był dla niej moment, kiedy ofiarą całuśnych zombie padła Alya. A kiedy Nino sam z siebie zaoferował, że zostanie tam ze swoją dziewczyną, to coś wielkiego rosło w jej sercu. Ogromne wzruszenie. I trochę jakby zazdrość – że ona sama nie ma nikogo takiego, kto by się tak dla niej poświęcił.

Och! Bzdura! Właśnie, że miała kogoś takiego. Kogoś, kto właśnie się dla niej poświęcił. Kto stał teraz tuż obok niej. I kto nie miał bladego pojęcia, kto stoi obok niego. Ani dlaczego ten dzień był dla niej tak ciężki. Kogoś, komu obiecała pocałunek…

\- Dziękuję ci, Kocie – szepnęła.

\- Za co?

\- Za pocieszenie mnie. Za… hmmm… - zawahała się. – Za to jesteś dla mnie miły.

\- Zawsze do usług, Księżniczko! – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

\- Tak sobie myślę… - odezwała się z wahaniem. – Odwdzięczę ci się.

\- Nie! Ja nie pocieszałem cię, żeby dostać coś w zamian! – zaoponował, a ona zachichotała.

\- Mogę ci pomóc w prezencie dla twojej Biedronki.

\- Ona nie jest _moja_. – Westchnął z żalem.

\- No dobrze – przytaknęła. – Mogę coś zrobić dla _nie-twojej_ Biedronki. Od ciebie.

\- Naprawdę? – Oczy mu rozbłysły.

\- Wiesz, zdarza mi się projektować różne rzeczy. I umiem też szyć. Tak, że wiesz… Możesz coś zamówić.

\- Cokolwiek?

\- Cokolwiek. No, może poza bielizną… - dodała cicho, a Czarny Kot zaczerwienił się.

\- Nawet bym nie… - zaczął, ale urwał zakłopotany.

\- Chyba bym się zabiła, gdybyś zamówił akurat bieliznę dla Biedronki – mruknęła.

Spojrzał na nią zdumiony, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zinterpretować jej słowa.

\- Tak wiem, sama poruszyłam ten temat. Zapomnijmy lepiej o tym! To, co miałabym uszyć?

\- Poza bielizną… - wtrącił z tym swoim kocim uśmiechem.

\- Kocie… - Westchnęła zirytowana. – Bo zaraz zatłukę _ciebie_.

\- Biedronka w życiu ci tego nie wybaczy.

\- Jeśli tylko się dowie, że zatłukłam cię, bo chciałeś jej kupić bieliznę, to jeszcze pomoże mi kopać grób. – odcięła się Marinette, a Czarny Kot zaczął się głośno śmiać. Po chwili Marinette dołączyła do niego.

\- To co to ma być? – spytała rzeczowo, kiedy już się wyśmiali.

\- Nie wiem… Może… - zamyślił się nagle. – Może szalik?

\- Szalik? – powtórzyła Marinette zdumiona, a on znów się zarumienił.

\- Mam… Znaczy znam kogoś… Znaczy… Myślę, że szalik to całkiem fajny prezent. Nie sądzisz?

\- Myślę, że nawet bardzo fajny – odpowiedziała cicho, a jej myśli odbiegły w stronę bliskiego jej sercu wspomnienia, kiedy uszyła pewien szalik dla Adriena w prezencie urodzinowym.

\- U…Umiałabyś?

\- Och, Kocie! Szaliki dziergam z zamkniętymi oczami! – zaśmiała się.

\- To wspaniale!

\- Jakieś wymagania co do koloru, wzoru, terminu?

\- Eee… Zakładam, że czerwony w czarne kropki będzie zbyt oczywisty?

\- Och, Kocie… - Westchnęła pobłażliwie. – Ty chyba nie masz pojęcia o modzie…

Czarny Kot łypnął na nią szybko i zaśmiał się.

\- No to zdaję się na profesjonalistkę – odpowiedział po chwili, mrugając do niej znacząco.

\- Daleko mi do profesjonalistki. Ale postaram się najlepiej jak mogę. W końcu to specjalne zamówienie.

\- Wiesz? – zaczął nieśmiało. – Tak sobie myślę…

\- No, co tam?

\- Czy… ten szalik… Mógłby być… Zielony?

\- Zielony? – powtórzyła zdumiona. – Biedronka lubi kolor zielony?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie wiem, jaki jest jej ulubiony kolor. – Zaśmiał się zakłopotany. – Ale… Skoro miałby to być prezent ode mnie. To chciałbym, żeby… Żeby choć trochę kojarzył jej się ze mną.

I zaczerwienił się okropnie. A Marinette zabrakło tchu.


	4. Kłopoty

\- Oj, Tikki… - jęknęła Marinette, chowając twarz w poduszce. – Ale wdepnęłam!

\- Niepokoją mnie twoje nowe nawyki – mruknęło kwami w odpowiedzi.

\- Słucham? – Dziewczyna podniosła głowę.

\- Udusisz się. Ile razy mam powtarzać, że chowanie się w poduszkę przy kwami nie ma sensu?

\- Och, no tak… - zgodziła się Marinette. – Ale mimo wszystko… No, sama zobacz, w co ja się wplątałam?!

\- W telegraficznym skrócie: odwiedził cię Czarny Kot, a ty w poczuciu winy zgodziłaś się przygotować mu prezent dla samej siebie – podsumowała Tikki, na co jej rozmówczyni znów zanurkowała w poduszce.

\- Jk mm s z tg wypltć? – wymamrotała Marinette, na co jej kwami zdecydowanym ruchem wyszarpnęło jej poduszkę z objęć.

\- Mówiłam, że się udusisz! I co ty tam w ogóle powiedziałaś?

\- Jak mam się z tego wyplątać? – powtórzyła Marinette.

\- Zrób ten szalik. A potem odegrasz wielkie zdziwienie, kiedy Czarny Kot ci go wręczy.

\- Tikki, bądź poważna!

\- Jestem poważna. Ja tylko przypominam ci, że trzeba ponosić konsekwencje swoich decyzji.

\- Nie mogłam nie zaproponować mu pomocy! – wyznała nagle Marinette. – Tak ciepło wypowiadał się o przyjaźni. Tak bardzo chciał zrobić coś miłego dla Biedronki! Sam fakt, że pomyślał o prezencie dla mnie. I o tym, żeby to było coś specjalnego. I coś, co będzie mi przypominało, że jest od niego…

\- Naprawdę zrobisz sobie zielony szalik?

\- Apaszkę. Tak. Nawet mam pomysł, jak powinna wyglądać. Ale jeśli ma się udać, będę potrzebowała trochę pieniędzy na materiał. Wiesz… Taki specjalny szalik musi być zrobiony z wyjątkowego materiału.

\- I nawet nie będziesz miała okazji go założyć – wtrąciła Tikki.

\- Jak to? – zdziwiła się Marinette.

\- No, jako Biedronka nie możesz latać w drogich szalach. Będzie przeszkadzał w walce, a poza tym może się uszkodzić. A jako Marinette po prostu nie możesz go nosić, żeby nie zdradzić Czarnemu Kotu swojej tożsamości.

\- Och, nie pomyślałam o tym.

\- Ale oczywiście zrobisz, jak uważasz.

\- Tikki, nie mogę zrobić tej apaszki byle jak. To ważne dla Czarnego Kota. Nie mogę go zawieść.

\- Och, oczywiście! – Tikki mrugnęła znacząco, ale Marinette nie zwróciła na to najmniejszej uwagi. Już pochłonęły ją myśli o uszyciu zielonej apaszki…

x x x

Następnego dnia Adrien wstał z łóżka pełen pozytywnych myśli. Rozmowa z Marinette obudziła w nim nadzieję na to, że w końcu uda mu się zdobyć serce Biedronki. To był naprawdę świetny plan, żeby otworzyć jej serce na Czarnego Kota, wręczając jej prezent. Taki osobisty. Na pewno Biedronka doceni ten gest.

Westchnął szczęśliwy chyba po raz dwudziesty, czym niemal od razu doprowadził do szału Plagga. No ileż można myśleć o Biedronce?! I nic a nic nie przejąć się burczącym brzuchem swojego kwami? Oburzające!

\- Ciekawe, jak dużo czasu zajmie Marinette zrobienie tego szala dla Biedronki – zastanawiał się Adrien, szczotkując zęby w łazience.

\- Oby mniej niż okres dojrzewania camemberta… - mruknął Plagg w odpowiedzi.

\- Słucham? – nie zrozumiał chłopak.

\- Gdzieś tam na łące pasie się krowa. Z jej mleka zrobią piękne krążki sera, który będzie dojrzewał…

\- Plagg, zaczynasz bredzić!

\- Bynajmniej. Oszukuję mój żołądek opowieściami o serze. Może przekonam go werbalnie, że coś zjadł, zanim całkowicie mnie zagłodzisz.

\- Och, Plagg! Przecież masz cały zapas sera w swoim tajnym sejfie.

\- Miałem. To poprawnie użyty czas. Miałem.

\- Już wszystko wsunąłeś? – zdziwił się Adrien. – Idzie zima, czy bierze cię jakaś depresja?

\- Camembert jada się zawsze świeży. Muszę na bieżąco opróżniać zapasy, żeby się nie popsuł. To byłaby niewybaczalna zbrodnia wyrzucić cudowny serek do kosza.

\- W ogóle nie powinno się wyrzucać jedzenia – stwierdził mimochodem Adrien.

\- No i wreszcie nadajemy na tych samych falach! – ucieszyło się kwami. – A teraz poproszę o śniadanko. Zapewniam cię, dzieciaku! Ja nie zmarnuję nawet drobinki sera! Nigdy!

\- No tak, zapomniałem. Ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie najbardziej kochasz ser. – Westchnął chłopak. – No to idę po śniadanie.

\- To będzie cudowny dzień! – rozmarzył się Plagg.

Niestety, był w błędzie.


	5. Randka na lodowisku

_**Ostrzeżenie!**__ Poniżej spoilery z odcinka „Mrożyciel" (Sezon 2)_

Wszystko poszło nie tak! Czarny Kot był tak rozczarowany, że miał ochotę załatwić kotaklizmem połowę Paryża. Albo przynajmniej Wieżę Eiffla. Albo chociaż kopnąć z całej siły w jakiś murek i złamać sobie palec u nogi. Może fizyczny ból zagłuszyłby krwawiące złamane serce.

Naprawdę był pełen nadziei! Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach, spojrzeniu Biedronki, jej obietnicy, po nadziei, którą mu dała rozmowa z Marinette… I wszystko na nic! Biedronka wzgardziła jego różą, jego wyznaniem, jego miłością… Zachowała się zupełnie inaczej niż się spodziewał. Zupełnie inaczej niż sugerowała Marinette!

Na koniec jeszcze Biedronka pogrzebała całkowicie jego nadzieje, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma możliwości, żeby zmieniła obiekt zainteresowania. Może zatem przyszedł czas, żeby on to zrobił? Ileż można czekać na niemożliwe?!

A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Adrien nie miał z kim porozmawiać. Jedynie Kagami – po skopaniu mu tyłka na zajęciach z szermierki – wykazała się jakąś śladową empatią. Można powiedzieć, że całkiem sporą empatią. Jak na Kagami. Nawet przyjęła wzgardzoną różę. Niemal zasugerowała, że… Zaraz, zaraz… Może to nie był taki głupi pomysł?

\- To głupi pomysł! – natychmiast rozwiał jego nadzieje Plagg.

\- Może Kagami ma rację? Może powinienem zmienić obiekt? – Westchnął zrezygnowany Adrien.

\- Ale Ka-Ga-Mi? – Skrzywił się Plagg. – Nie ma innych dziewczyn?

\- Kagami przynajmniej wykazuje jakieś zainteresowanie mną jako chłopakiem. Cała reszta to jakieś fanki albo dziewczyny, dla których jestem po prostu zwykłym kolegą.

\- Przy założeniu, że poprawnie interpretujesz to, co widzisz – mruknęło kwami.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Może tobie tylko się _wydaje_, że jesteś dla _niektórych_ tylko zwykłym kolegą?

\- Chloe tylko się zgrywa – Adrien niewłaściwie odczytał przekaz, który Plagg próbował przemycić między wierszami.

Kwami tylko przewróciło oczami. Ten chłopak był beznadziejny! Skoro już naprawdę chciałby zmieniać kierunek swoich uczuć, to nie może zwrócić uwagę na najbardziej logiczny, oczywisty – i z wielu powodów właściwy – obiekt? A teraz uwikła się w randkę z tą chodzącą harpią, która go wypuści tylko pod warunkiem… Nie, ona go w ogóle nie wypuści ze swoich szponów.

\- Będziesz musiał poradzić sobie z konsekwencjami swoich decyzji, dzieciaku. Tylko nie przychodź do mnie potem, żebym cię ratował – mruknął niezadowolony Plagg.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zaniepokoił się nagle Adrien.

Na to pytanie Plagg nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć. Adrien pewnie śmiertelnie by się obraził, gdyby usłyszał opinię kwami na temat jego koleżanki z lekcji szermierki, a teraz domniemanego obiektu westchnień… Nie, lepiej będzie milczeć i liczyć na cud.

\- Na przyszłość staraj się słuchać! I czytać między wierszami! – wybrnął z konieczności odpowiedzi Plagg i poleciał do kąta z zapasami swojego ukochanego sera.

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem… - Westchnął chłopak.

Czuł, że musi o tym z kimś porozmawiać. Z Plagga nie miał żadnego pożytku. Musiał się kogoś poradzić, bo najwyraźniej techniki stosowane na Biedronce zawodziły. Trzeba było pogadać z dziewczyną. Marinette co prawda zawiodła w kwestii porad dotyczących Biedronki, ale może z Kagami będzie miała więcej szczęścia.

Zresztą, tylko z nią mógł o tym pogadać. Była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Poza Nino, ale on akurat kompletnie nie nadawał się do udzielania porad w sprawach sercowych…

x x x

Marinette sama nie wiedziała, który dzień może nazwać najgorszym w swoim życiu. Czy ten, w którym Adrien podzielił się z nią sekretem związanym z Kagami. Czy raczej ten, kiedy – jak skończona idiotka! – postanowiła towarzyszyć mu w ich pierwszej randce. I kiedy widziała, jak czule się żegnają po tych okropnych łyżwach.

\- Uch! – wykrzyknęła z irytacją.

Rzuciła piękny szmaragdowy szal na biurko i wyszła na balkon. Dlaczego ona się w ogóle stara?! Po co robi ten cholerny szalik?! Co to ma niby dać? Przecież ona nie chce Czarnego Kota, prawda? Zupełnie bez sensu dała mu nadzieję, że jeśli da szalik Biedronce, to ona odwzajemni jego uczucia. Kiedy o tym rozmawiali kilka dni temu, zasugerowała się tym, co mówił Czarny Kot. Że chce zrobić coś miłego dla Biedronki, że chce dać jej prezent urodzinowy. Wydawało jej się to całkiem niewinne. Tymczasem on wrócił do wyznawania jej miłości, mimo że ona wyraźnie mu powiedziała, że lubi kogoś innego.

Tyle, że ten jej _Ktoś_ właśnie zaczął się umawiać na randki z dziewczyną. I tą dziewczyną nie była ona, Marinette.

\- Uch! – prychnęła w ciemność.

\- Ciężki dzień? – Usłyszała obok siebie.

No tak, Czarny Kot. Zerknęła szybko na niego. Był smutny. Przez moment poczuła lekkie ukłucie żalu. Wiedziała, że go skrzywdziła. Zresztą… Dał jej to odczuć, kiedy odmówił współpracy i postanowił działać na własną rękę. A jednak, kiedy wpadła w tarapaty, wrócił do niej. Pomógł jej. Znów byli zespołem. _Razem_ pokonali Mrożyciela. Czyli… Jak to w końcu było teraz między nimi? To znaczy między nim a Biedronką. Bo przecież z Marinette nic go nie łączyło. Poza zamówieniem na zielony szal…

\- Chyba odwołam zamówienie – szepnął Czarny Kot.

\- Och, nie! Kocie, nie możesz! – wykrzyknęła zaskoczona i chwyciła go za rękę. Zerknął na nią szybko, ale odwrócił wzrok.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę? – mruknął. – Przecież niczego nie obiecywałem Biedronce. Ona nic nie wie o tym szalu. Nie czeka na niego.

„No jak to nie?" – chciała krzyknąć Marinette.

\- Ale… Ja już kupiłam materiał… - powiedziała zamiast tego.

\- Nie miałaś racji… Nie ucieszyła się – wyznał nagle.

\- Och, Kocie! Dlaczego nie poczekałeś na szal? – spytała rozżalona.

\- Chciałem być dla niej miły! Już kiedyś przyjęła ode mnie różę. Co mi szkodziło znów spróbować?

\- A nie wydaje ci się, że trochę na nią naciskasz? – zezłościła się nagle Marinette.

\- Ja wcale na nią nie naciskam!

\- Nie, wcale! – prychnęła ironicznie. – Tylko wręczasz jej różę i ponawiasz wyznania!

\- To jest beznadziejne! – był tak pochłonięty własnymi emocjami, że nie zwrócił uwagi na potknięcie Marinette, która nagle sobie uświadomiła, co powiedziała. – Ona zawsze będzie patrzyła na mnie jak na przyjaciela. Czy podobał ci się kiedyś ktoś, kto widzi w tobie tylko przyjaciółkę? – spytał w przestrzeń.

Marinette poczuła się rozdarta. Z jednej strony jego pytanie było – o ironio losu! – trafieniem w samą dziesiątkę. Co było, na swój przewrotny sposób, dość zabawnym zbiegiem okoliczności. Z drugiej jednak – a była to strona dominująca – Czarny Kot niechcący dotknął najbardziej bolesnej tajemnicy jej serca. I tego, co najbardziej zraniło ją podczas dzisiejszego wyjścia na lodowisko.

\- Jeśli musisz wiedzieć… - Westchnęła. – To tak. Był taki ktoś, kto mi się podobał i kto widział we mnie tylko przyjaciółkę. Wy wszyscy widzicie we mnie tylko przyjaciółkę! – dodała z irytacją.

\- Jacy znowu „my wszyscy"? – spytał zdziwiony, przechodząc nieświadomie do defensywy.

\- Chłopcy.

\- No chyba nie wszyscy – zaprzeczył. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, byłaś już na randce z Nathanielem, Nino i z Luką. – Zaczął wyliczać na palcach.

\- Słucham?! – wykrzyknęła zdumiona.

\- O tych trzech wiem. Kto wie, z kim się jeszcze umawiasz.

\- Zależy, jak traktować te twoje wizyty – mruknęła w odpowiedzi, a on rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie.

\- Czysto przyjacielsko – odpowiedział ostrożnie.

\- No właśnie… - Westchnęła. – Widzisz… Nathaniel po prostu szukał pokrewnej duszy i wydało mu się, że skoro razem chodzimy na zajęcia artystyczne, to jestem właśnie kimś takim. Nino nie mógł być we mnie zakochany, skoro godzina zamknięcia w klatce z Alyą sprawiła, że stracił dla niej głowę. Gdyby był zakochany, to nie zmieniłby obiektu swoich westchnień, że się tak wyrażę, tak szybko i tak łatwo. Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają... – urwała nagle.

\- Ale… Nie są niemożliwe?

\- Czasami wydaje mi się, że wszystko jest możliwe. To znaczy, taką mam nadzieję. A czas leczy rany… - dodała po chwili, bardziej karmiąc się tą nadzieją, niż gotowa była to przyznać.

Po tych słowach zamilkli oboje i każde zatopiło się w swoich myślach.

\- A Luka? – spytał po chwili Czarny Kot z dziwną chrypką, zerkając na nią z ukosa.

\- Luka jest po prostu bardzo mądry – odpowiedziała cicho.

Tak. Luka od razu się zorientował, o co chodzi. I po prostu pozwolił jej pobiec za chłopcem, w którym była zakochana.


	6. Dlaczego traktujesz Marinette inaczej?

Adrien nic już z tego nie rozumiał. Wrócił od Marinette jeszcze bardziej obolały emocjonalnie niż kiedy się do niej wybierał. Właściwie sam nie umiał sobie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, po co tam dzisiaj poszedł. Jeszcze wczoraj miał ochotę po prostu pójść i wygarnąć jej, zrzucić na nią całą winę za niepowodzenie z Biedronką. Chciał przelać na nią całą frustrację, rozczarowanie i żal.

Tyle, że potem porozmawiał z Kagami i postanowił spróbować się z nią umówić. I cała złość na Marinette gdzieś z niego uleciała. Potrzebował jej rady. Jej wsparcia. A potem… Potem to całkiem się pogubił. To całe zakręcone wyjście na łyżwy, te dziwne gesty opiekuńcze Luki wobec Marinette, wszechobecna Kagami, która nijak się miała do jego wyobrażenia o niej. No i walka z Mrożycielem, kiedy mógł wylać całą złość bezpośrednio na Biedronkę… I mimo że wygarnął Biedronce, nie potrafił jej zostawić samej w walce ze złoczyńcą. Wciąż była jego partnerką. I wciąż ją kochał. Beznadziejnie. Bez wzajemności. Uświadomił sobie, że żadne róże i żadne szaliki tego nie zmienią. Dlatego trzeba było odwołać zamówienie u Marinette…

Nie odwołał. Jeszcze wypominał jej wszystkich dotychczasowych wielbicieli, jakby był jakiś zazdrosny.

\- O co mogło jej chodzić z tym tekstem, że Luka jest bardzo mądry? – spytał głośno, powodując tym samym zakrztuszenie się Plagga, który oczywiście był w trakcie pożerania camemberta – celem uzupełniania energii, rzecz jasna.

\- Ty… mnie… kiedyś… zabijesz… dzieciaku! – wykrztusiło kwami.

\- To nie jedz tak dużo – poradził Adrien, próbując poklepać Plagga palcem po plecach.

\- Muszę jakoś chronić moją psychikę.

\- Powiedziała, że Luka jest po prostu bardzo mądry. I zamilkła… - przypomniał sobie chłopak. – Już nic więcej nie powiedziała o dzisiejszym wyjściu na łyżwy. Co to wszystko może znaczyć?

\- Przecież sam mi powiedziałeś pod drzwiami łazienki, że to _tylko_ twoja przyjaciółka. – Adrien zgrzytnął zębami, słysząc te słowa. – Czemu cię martwi, że jakiś chłopak o nią zabiega, a ona go podziwia? Co prawda wygląda na to, że za jego rozum, ale o gustach się nie dyskutuje.

\- Wcale mnie to nie martwi – skłamał Adrien i uświadomiwszy sobie, jak bardzo mija się z prawdą, zmartwił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tak, tak. Oczywiście – mruknął z przekąsem Plagg.

\- Ja naprawdę uważam, że Marinette _jest_ moją przyjaciółką. Ona chyba też tak uważa. Przecież kiedy dzisiaj rozmawialiśmy, no wiesz, kiedy pobiegła za mną po spotkaniu na lodowisku…

\- Masz na myśli swoją randkę?

\- Spotkanie. – Adrien poprawił Plagga, rumieniąc się przy tym okropnie.

\- Jak zwał tak zwał.

\- No to zapytałem się jej, czy ona chce iść ze mną tylko we dwoje. Natychmiast zaprzeczyła. A z drugiej strony zarzuca mi, że wszyscy chłopcy traktują ją tylko jak przyjaciółkę.

\- Cóż… - wymamrotał Plagg dyplomatycznie.

\- Pomógłbyś trochę bardziej konstruktywnie!

\- Wierz mi, Adrien. Bardzo bym chciał. Ale nie mogę. Nie mogę ingerować w twoje relacje z… dziewczynami.

\- Jak to nie możesz ingerować w moje relacje z dziewczynami? A te ciągłe docinki pod adresem Chloe albo Kagami?

\- Była jeszcze Lila – przypomniał sobie Plagg i wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. – Twoja największa pomyłka.

\- Wtedy jakoś nie miałeś oporów, żeby się wtrącać.

\- To było co innego – wykręcił się od odpowiedzi Plagg.

\- Co jest takiego w Marinette, że traktujesz ją inaczej?

\- Oj, dzieciaku. Wydaje mi się, że _to_ pytanie powinieneś zadać sam sobie – odparło kwami i poleciało do swojego kąta z cuchnącym serem, doskonale wiedząc, że Adrien nie pójdzie tam za nim.

x x x

„Co jest takiego w Marinette, że traktujesz ją inaczej?" – Adrien zadawał sobie to pytanie przez pół nocy. I nie doszedł do żadnych zadowalających wniosków.

Była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Zawsze mógł na nią liczyć. Można by powiedzieć, że serce miała na dłoni. Była też pociesznie nieporadna, ale miało to swój urok. W sumie dopiero wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy kłóciła się z nim o chłopaków, dostrzegł, że całkiem swobodnie potrafi wyrażać opinie i ma swoje zdanie. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważył.

Może dlatego, że zazwyczaj ich rozmowy były dziwnym zlepkiem urywanych zdań i nieporozumień? Marinette wyraźnie dawała mu do zrozumienia, że jest dla niej tylko dobrym kolegą. Ilekroć powiedział jej coś miłego, zbywała go jakimś półsłówkiem albo żartem. Kiedy wczoraj zaproponowała spotkanie na lodowisku, a on spytał, czy mieliby iść na nie sami, to ona od razu zrobiła z tego wyjście całą grupą. Z Kagami i z Luką. Tylko, że on wiedział, że z Kagami to była pomyłka. A co, jeśli Marinette próbowała przemycić informację, że Luka jest dla niej kimś wyjątkowym?

Nagle olśniło go. Przypomniał sobie inny wieczór, kiedy odwiedził Marinette na jej balkonie. Wtedy mówiła coś o jakimś chłopcu, w którym była zakochana. Czy ona miała na myśli właśnie Lukę Couffaine'a?

Natychmiast przywołał się do porządku. I po cóż te nadmierne emocje? Może i dobrze, że wreszcie udało jej się umówić z tym chłopakiem. Dlaczego miałoby go to martwić? Luka był sympatyczny, ciepły i miał duszę artysty – jak Marinette. Pasowali do siebie. Zatem on zostaje przy swoim obiekcie, Marinette przy swoim.

Adrien westchnął. Przypomniał sobie ten moment, kiedy powiedział Kagami, że nie zmienia dotychczasowego obiektu zainteresowania. Cóż, chyba nie do końca była przekonana, skoro zaproponowała, że będzie czekać na wypadek, gdyby zmienił zdanie. A kiedy to mówiła, jej wzrok uciekł na moment w stronę Marinette.

Adrien aż wstrzymał oddech. Naprawdę tak to wyglądało? Że chodzi o Marinette? Przecież to niedorzeczne! Prawie parsknął śmiechem. Nagle stało się dla niego jasne, dlaczego Kagami tak nie lubi jego najlepszej przyjaciółki. Ależ to gigantyczne nieporozumienie!

Ta jedna myśl pociągnęła kolejne. A co, jeśli Marinette też myśli, że on coś do niej czuje? A co, jeśli próbowała mu subtelnie dać do zrozumienia, że ona woli Lukę? Albo że to o Lukę od początku chodziło?

Adrien westchnął ciężko. To wszystko nie trzymało się kupy. Trzeba pozostać przy planie. Marinette skończy szalik, on wręczy go Biedronce, która zachwyci się jego gestem i padnie mu w ramiona. Tak. To dobry plan. Żadnych już róż i wyznań. Trzeba słuchać Marinette i poczekać na szal.

\- Czy mógłbyś już zasnąć? – mruknął nieprzyjaźnie Plagg.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie śpię?

\- Bo wzdychasz co pięć minut.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Plagg. Ja już sobie wszystko poukładałem w głowie.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwiło się kwami.

\- Poszedłem za twoją radą i przeanalizowałem sobie te moje rozmowy z Marinette. Ona najwyraźniej próbowała mi powiedzieć, co czuje.

\- Nooo… - Plagg już się wyszczerzył w uśmiechu.

\- Wychodzi na to, że Luka jest tym tajemniczym gościem, w którym jest zakochana. Poza tym wielokrotnie dawała mi do zrozumienia, że traktuje mnie jak zwykłego kolegę. A ja rzeczywiście mogłem sprawiać wrażenie, jakbym był zainteresowany nią bardziej jako dziewczyną niż przyjaciółką. Szczególnie jak spytałem, czy chciałaby, żebyśmy na to lodowisko poszli tylko we dwójkę. Naprawdę przez chwilę myślałem… - tu urwał zakłopotany. – No, więc dała mi do zrozumienia, że…

Ale Plagg przestał go słuchać. Przewrócił oczami i mruknął:

\- Ja się zabiję!

I poszedł spać.


	7. Postęp?

_**Ostrzeżenie!**__ Poniżej spoilery z odcinka „Komplikatorka" (Sezon 2)_

\- Chyba byłeś w błędzie, mały – skomentował Plagg w chwili, gdy Adrien zbierał szczękę z podłogi.

Właśnie oglądali program na żywo z piekarni rodziców Marinette, gdzie sławny rockman – Jagged Stone – uczył się piec. A przed chwilą muzyk ujawnił tajemnicę różowej sypialni Marinette. Sypialni wytapetowanej zdjęciami Adriena Agreste'a.

\- To na pewno ma jakieś racjonalne wytłumaczenie – wymamrotał chłopak.

\- Tak, na pewno! – przytaknął z przekąsem Plagg.

\- Biedna Marinette. Ona się załamie. Przecież ten program oglądała cała klasa!

\- Hmmm… - mruknęło kwami niewyraźnie.

\- Co za „hmmm"? – podchwycił Adrien.

\- Bardziej niż oczywistą sensacją przejąłeś się samopoczuciem swojej przyjaciółki? – Plagg wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

\- Och, przymknij się, Plagg! – zirytował się Adrien.

Znów czuł mętlik w głowie. To jak to w końcu było z Marinette?! Czy oni wszyscy dookoła myśleli, że on jest w Marinette zakochany? Czy on naprawdę musi na każdym kroku im przypominać, że to jest po prostu jego najlepsza przyjaciółka? Jedna z najbliższych mu osób! Dlaczego wszyscy dokładają do tego jakieś dodatkowe podteksty?

Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia na widok cudacznego superzłoczyńcy, którego twarz ukazała się na ekranie telewizora. Nie czas na zastanawianie się nad opinią wszystkich dookoła na temat tego, kim dla niego jest Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Piekarnia jej rodziców stała się właśnie miejscem działania Władcy Ciem. Czarny Kot miał robotę.

Kiedy wylądował na balkonie Marinette, poczuł się tam niemal swobodnie. Kilka razy już tu był. Choć nigdy jeszcze w tak poważnych okolicznościach. Biedronka już na niego czekała, choć właściwsze byłoby określenie, że uratowała go z opresji po tym, jak Komplikatorka rzuciła nim w furgonetkę. Nawet nie miał okazji podziękować. Trzeba było brać się do roboty.

Biedronka bezceremonialnie odchyliła klapę w podłodze balkonu i weszła do pokoju Marinette. Czarny Kot zawahał się. W sumie bywał tu na balkonie, ale nigdy nie wchodził do pokoju swojej przyjaciółki. Poza tym jednym razem, kiedy był zaproszony do niej – jako Adrien – na granie w Ultra Mecha Strike'a przed turniejem.

Nieśmiało podążył za Biedronką i wtedy osłupiał z wrażenia. Rzeczywiście było tu pełno jego zdjęć. Przy łóżku. Pod łóżkiem. Pod kanapą. Co ta dziewczyna robiła z tym wszystkim?

Nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się. Biedronka wciąż odwracała jego uwagę od zdjęć. Była mocno podenerwowana, ale to było w sumie zrozumiałe – przed chwilą Komplikatorka prawie zdjęła jej kolczyki. A może była zdenerwowana, bo łapiąc długopis Komplikatorki, przypadkowo chwycili się za ręce, a on przytrzymał jej dłoń o jedną chwilę za długo? Biedronka w sumie nie wyrwała swojej ręki, nie powiedziała ani słowa – poza lekkim chrząknięciem. To on wycofał się, pamiętając jak ostatnio zareagowała na różę. Więc może… Może coś drgnęło?

Nie, to tylko pobożne życzenia… Niemożliwe jest, żeby w ciągu paru dni zmieniła swój obiekt westchnień. Jak powiedziała Marinette, takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają.

A jednak…

Kiedy powiedział jej na koniec, że ona jest dziewczyną z jego snów, tylko roześmiała się i nazwała go niemądrym kotkiem. Nie odrzuciła go tak jak dotychczas. Czy to się nazywa postęp?

x x x

Czarny Kot wrócił do domu z mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony Biedronka dała mu cień nadziei – no, przynajmniej przestała się irytować, kiedy tylko wspominał o swoim uczuciu do niej. Z drugiej – martwił się o Marinette. Czy to oznaczało, że się pomylił? Jak te wszystkie zdjęcia w jej pokoju miały się do jego teorii, że jest zakochana w Luce Couffaine'ie?

Musiał z nią pogadać. Miał wrażenie, że głowa mu zaraz spuchnie od domysłów. Zmusił Plagga do szybkiej regeneracji i nie słuchając jego złośliwego rechotu, z powrotem przemienił się w Czarnego Kota.

Marinette pojawiła się na balkonie zaraz po jego przyjściu. Musiała usłyszeć jego kroki. Dziwne, zazwyczaj potrafił poruszać się bezszelestnie. A może czekała na niego? Zaraz, skąd mu to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? Natychmiast stłumił w sobie te głupie myśli. Były niestosowne. Zerknął na nią szybko. Była zmartwiona. A może przestraszona?

\- Wejdź do środka, Kocie. Robi się zimno – szepnęła, zapraszając go gestem do środka.

\- N-nie masz nic przeciwko? – zająknął się.

\- Przecież i tak już dzisiaj tu byłeś. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Kiedy robiliście z Biedronką demolkę w moim pokoju.

\- Ratowaliśmy Paryż – przypomniał.

\- Szkoda, że nie udało wam się uratować mojej reputacji – mruknęła, zeskakując do pokoju.

Czarny Kot wszedł do środka. Zerknął ukradkiem na zdjęcia Adriena wiszące przy jej łóżku. Dobrze pamiętał, że są też pod łóżkiem. Zaczerwienił się mimochodem.

\- A jak ci idzie szalik? – spytał z lekką chrypką, byleby tylko zmienić temat.

\- Przepraszam, Kocie. – Pokręciła głową. – Ale ostatnio nie miałam weny.

\- Nie no, w porządku. Przecież się nie pali… - odparł, rozglądając się nadal po jej pokoju.

\- Mogę ci pokazać, co zrobiłam do tej pory – zaproponowała.

\- Ekhm… Widziałem kawałek. Jak byliśmy tu z Biedronką. Mam nadzieję, że nie zwróciła uwagi na twój warsztat, bo to zepsułoby całą niespodziankę.

Marinette niespodziewanie się roześmiała. Och, żeby tylko on wiedział!

\- Myślę, że miała dzisiaj na głowie większe problemy – skomentowała.

\- O! – wykrzyknął nagle, zerkając na jej komputer. – W co grasz?

Marinette znów zachichotała.

\- Tata postanowił podnieść mnie dzisiaj na duchu i namówił mnie na taką starą grę. Ponoć jakaś klasyka, w którą grał, kiedy byłam mała.

\- Co to takiego?

\- Heroes of Might and Magic. To akurat część piąta. Co prawda tata mi mówił, że trójka to był majstersztyk, ale nie mógł jej nigdzie znaleźć i dał mi piątkę.

\- To jakieś fantasy? – zainteresował się Czarny Kot, siadając przy biurku.

\- Aha – przytaknęła i siadła obok niego. – Najpierw myślałam, że będzie taka nudna turówka, ale wciągnęła mnie fabuła.

\- Fabuła? – zaśmiał się Czarny Kot. – Ale wiesz, Księżniczko, że w grze chodzi o… Hmmm… O granie?

\- Ha-ha. Ale żarcik, Kocie! – skrzywiła się. – Chodź, przedstawię cię Agraelowi. Gość ma świetne teksty. I chyba leci na Królową.

\- Leci? – podchwycił, zaskoczony. Nie znał Marinette od tej strony.

\- No, znaczy się jest w niej zakochany. Tak podejrzewam.

\- To już się domyślam, czemu wciągnęła cię fabuła.

\- Oj, Kocie, Kocie… Chyba powinnam się obrazić – mruknęła i szturchnęła go łokciem. – Ja coś czuję, że tu jest jakaś grubsza intryga. Ten cały Agrael chyba nie do końca jest demonem. Może on tylko nosi maskę?

\- Masz szósty zmysł? – szepnął Czarny Kot.

\- Coś mi tu nie gra po prostu. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Niby ma ją porwać dla Władcy Demonów, ale chyba próbuje ją chronić.

Czarny Kot obrzucił Marinette ukradkowym spojrzeniem, a potem skupił się na ekranie. Trochę niepokoiły go myśli, które nagle zakiełkowały w jego głowie.


	8. Tylko przyjaciółka?

_**Ostrzeżenie!**__ Poniżej spoilery z odcinka „Komplikatorka" (Sezon 2)_

Wyparła się wszystkiego. Marinette wyparła się wszystkiego. Kiedy rozmawiał z nią w szatni następnego dnia po akcji z Komplikatorką, obróciła wszystko w żart, przekręcając przy tym zabawnie wyrazy. Adrien już sam nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego po raz kolejny zachowała się przy nim tak dziwnie. Przecież kiedy odwiedzał ją jako Czarny Kot, zachowywała się zupełnie inaczej.

Nadal nie wiedział, o co chodziło z jego zdjęciami, ale stopniowo przestało go to obchodzić. Skupiał się na poznawaniu Marinette, która okazywała się być nieco inną dziewczyną niż miał dotąd okazję zaobserwować. Nawet miał wrażenie, że ma do czynienia z dwiema osobami – rozbrajająco nieporadną koleżanką ze szkoły oraz ironicznie zabawną maniaczką gier komputerowych. I wciąż była to jedna i ta sama osoba.

Co gorsza, zauważył, że wręcz zaczyna się uzależniać od jej towarzystwa. Pasowało mu jej poczucie humoru, lubił, jak mu opowiadała o grze, w którą grała, o szkole, o projektowaniu strojów i szyciu. A już najbardziej lubił, kiedy się z nim przekomarzała. Naprawdę, nie znał jej od tej strony. I coraz bardziej ta strona mu się podobała.

Zaczął wymykać się do niej co wieczór, a ona nigdy nie dała mu odczuć, że jej przeszkadza. Wręcz przeciwnie, oboje wciągnęli się w świat Ashan i towarzyszyli Agraelowi w jego podróży.

\- Jak tam twój Agrael? – przywitał się z Marinette, kiedy jak co wieczór wylądował na jej balkonie.

\- Utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że nie jest demonem – odpowiedziała, odwracając się do niego, zupełnie jakby na niego czekała. – Właśnie taki jeden druid się zdziwił, bo Agrael dotknął Serca Gryfa i powinno go na miejscu odesłać do Sheogh, a nic mu się nie stało. I ten Tieru się zaciekawił. Czyli miałam rację.

\- Nie no, czekaj. Co za druid? Jakie Serce Gryfa? I co to Sheogh?

Marinette się roześmiała.

\- Widzę, że ciebie też wciągnęła fabuła, Kotku!

\- Nie, wcale nie! – bronił się Czarny Kot, czerwieniąc się przy okazji usłyszawszy, jak nazywa go „Kotkiem". Marinette zupełnie nie zauważyła jego zmieszania i zaczęła opowiadać:

\- Serce Gryfa to był taki artefakt, który odsyłał wszystkie demony do ich świata, czyli do Sheogh. Trochę to głupie, bo Władca Demonów odzyskuje wszystkie swoje armie. To trochę tak, jakbyście z Biedronką odsyłali wszystkich dotychczasowych superzłoczyńców do Władcy Ciem.

\- A ten Tieru?

\- Podoba mi się – szepnęła Marinette, po czym zakłopotana dodała szybko: - Znaczy się bohater! Obaj z Agraelem mają poczucie humoru.

\- Ja też mam poczucie humoru! – wtrącił Czarny Kot.

\- Twoje żarty są głupiutkie. A oni mają takie ironiczne poczucie humoru. Poczekaj, puszczę ci filmik z ostatniej misji. Tam oni ze sobą rozmawiają, jak można uratować świat. Chodź!

I pociągnęła go do środka.

Pierwsze, co mu się rzuciło w oczy, to brak jego zdjęć na ścianach. Marinette wyczyściła swój pokój z Adriena.

\- O, to nie interesujesz się już modą? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Słucham? – Marinette spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

\- N-no… Miałem na myśli… - zaplątał się zakłopotany, uświadomiwszy sobie własne potknięcie. – N-no… Usunęłaś zdjęcia tego modela…

\- A-ach… No tak… - Marinette zaczerwieniła się nagle. – Odkryłam ostatnio, że jestem bardziej otwarta. To znaczy… Na projekty! Chciałam powiedzieć… Bardziej kreatywna.

\- Ach, no tak… - westchnął, nie wiedzieć czemu nagle zasmucony. Co się z nim działo? Dlaczego nagle zaczęło mu zależeć, żeby pokój Marinette był wytapetowany jego zdjęciami?

I wtedy jego wzrok padł na jej biurko. W ramce stało zdjęcie, które kiedyś – całkiem niedawno – zrobili sobie w czwórkę – z Nino i Alyą – podczas wycieczki do Disneylandu. Oczywiście był na nim jako Adrien, nie jako Czarny Kot. Był to chyba najwspanialszy dzień w jego życiu.

\- Wspaniale jest mieć takich przyjaciół… - szepnął do siebie.

Marinette podeszła do niego, położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i bardzo delikatnie się do niego przytuliła.

\- A czy ty masz jakichś przyjaciół, Czarny Kocie? – spytała cicho, zerkając na niego z ukosa.

\- Mam… - szepnął z dziwną chrypką w głosie. – Przecież ty jesteś moją przyjaciółką, Księżniczko.

Zachichotała prosto w jego ramię, a on poczuł dziwny dreszcz, który przebiegł mu po plecach. A przecież nie miał łaskotek!

\- Tak, Kocie. Myślę, że _jestem_ twoją przyjaciółką.

Czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy to było podszyte jakimś podtekstem? I nagle przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę o tym, że wszyscy chłopcy traktowali ją jak przyjaciółkę. Zapytała go o to, jak ma traktować jego wizyty u niej. A on wtedy palnął jedną z największych głupot w życiu.

x x x

Marinette miała wrażenie, jakby się znalazła na uczuciowym rollercoasterze. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni przeżyła więcej zwrotów akcji niż w ciągu całego życia. Najpierw Adrien złamał jej serce wyznaniami pod adresem Kagami, potem Luka okazał jej zainteresowanie, po czym pozwolił jej gonić za własnym szczęściem, które się jej wymykało. A potem nastąpiła publiczna katastrofa, po której wszyscy się dowiedzieli o jej uczuciach do Adriena – włącznie z Adrienem, który najwyraźniej wiele sobie z tego nie robił, bo utrzymali czysto przyjacielskie relacje. No i pojawił się Czarny Kot…

Nie, żeby go nie znała. W końcu był jej partnerem od półtora roku, od kiedy walczyli ze złoczyńcami nasyłanymi przez Władcę Ciem. Ale… Takiego Czarnego Kota, jakiego miała okazję poznać jako Marinette, nie znała do tej pory. Zupełnie jakby jej cywilnej postaci był w stanie pokazać głębię swojej osobowości. Nie puszył się przed nią jak przed Biedronką, nie popisywał, nie podrywał jej. Był po prostu normalnym chłopcem. Pomijając drobny szczegół bycia superbohaterem, oczywiście…

I stopniowo przekonywała się, że ten chłopiec coraz bardziej jej się podoba – jego poczucie humoru, kiedy nie ocieka tymi nieznośnymi kocimi żartami, jego błyskotliwy umysł, którego nie przesłaniają flirty z Biedronką… No i okazało się, że całkiem sporo ich łączy. Nie tylko szal dla superbohaterki.

Och! Szal! Zupełnie o nim zapomniała! Minęły już dwa tygodnie, a ona nie tknęła roboty od tamtego feralnego dnia. Wieczory spędzała z Czarnym Kotem, grając w starą grę komputerową, a jedyną aktywnością, na którą starczyło jej determinacji, było w ostatnim czasie wysprzątanie pokoju ze zdjęć Adriena. Zostawiła sobie tylko jedną pamiątkę – zdjęcie z Disneylandu, na którym są całą czwórką przyjaciół, a Adrien jest na nim po prostu sobą, a nie sławnym modelem.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak to wygląda? – zapytała ją Tikki poważnym tonem.

\- Co jak wygląda? – nie zrozumiała Marinette, stojąc przy biurku i mnąc w palcach szmaragdową apaszkę.

\- Twoje podświadome odkładanie tej roboty na później.

\- Myślisz, że robię to podświadomie? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

\- A robisz świadomie?! – wykrzyknęło kwami.

\- Niewykluczone, Tikki. Niewykluczone… - Marinette uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.


	9. Analogia

\- Ależ ta Iza głupia! – zdenerwowała się nagle Marinette.

Czarny Kot zachichotał. Był wieczór, a oni jak zwykle grali w HOMM5. To znaczy Marinette grała przy asyście Czarnego Kota.

\- A niby to czemu?

\- No patrz, ma gościa na talerzu, to będzie leciała z tym chorym Nekromantą, żeby wskrzeszać swojego męża.

\- Tak technicznie rzecz ujmując, to ona chyba nie zdążyła wyjść za mąż – wtrącił Czarny Kot.

Spojrzała na niego ironicznie.

\- Widzę, Kotku, że naprawdę się wciągnąłeś? – mrugnęła do niego, a on poczuł niepokojący dreszcz na plecach, słysząc, jak nazywa go „Kotkiem".

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. – Wzruszył ramionami dla niepoznaki. – Widocznie tamtego kocha prawdziwą miłością. Nie będzie się nagle odkochiwać i zakochiwać w jakimś Mrocznym Elfie.

\- Ale patrz, ile on dla niej zrobił. Ile poświęcił! Przeszedł nawet ten cały Ryt Prawdziwej Natury. Swoją drogą, możesz mi Kocie pogratulować przenikliwości. Miałam rację, że Agrael nie był demonem.

\- Gratuluję. – Ukłonił jej się i mrugnął. – Z nimi jest trochę jak ze mną i z Biedronką – mruknął pod nosem.

\- Co?! – pisnęła Marinette i spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem.

\- No, ja tak jakby za nią latam i staję na głowie, a ona i tak uparcie mi powtarza, że kocha jakiegoś tam chłopaka. Zupełnie jak z tą twoją Izabelą.

\- No wiesz co?! – krzyknęła oburzona i aż się odsunęła od komputera. Patrzyła na niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem i wypiekami na twarzy. Oj, musiała być wściekła.

Nagle do Czarnego Kota dotarło, co powiedział. A reakcja Marinette bardzo go zaskoczyła. Zupełnie jakby… Zupełnie jakby… Aż bał się pójść w tę stronę. Czy to by znaczyło, że ona się nim… zainteresowała? Nie, na pewno nie. Przecież pomaga mu w zdobyciu uczuć Biedronki!

Tylko, że od jakiegoś czasu w ogóle nie rozmawiali o prezencie dla jego partnerki. Od wielu dni grali w HOMM5, przekomarzali się, zżywali się ze sobą. A szal leżał na stoliku obok nieruszony i żadne z nich nawet nie spoglądało w tamtą stronę.

\- Że niby ty to Raelag, a Biedronka to Izabela? – spytała cicho Marinette, po dobrej chwili wpatrywania się w Czarnego Kota.

\- Zapomnij o tym, co powiedziałem, Księżniczko – szepnął.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

\- Proszę, zapomnij. Tak mi się tylko wyrwało.

\- Jasne, Kocie – mruknęła i przysunęła się z powrotem do biurka. – W takim razie bardzo mi jest przykro, ale twoja Biedronka jest równie głupia, jak Izabela.

\- Już ci mówiłem, że to nie jest _moja_ Biedronka.

\- Z tego co pamiętam, jest plan, żeby zmienić ten stan rzeczy – odparła z przekąsem i mrugnęła do niego, a on już zupełnie się pogubił.

\- Czekaj, że co?

\- No, szalik. Pamiętasz jeszcze? – zaśmiała się.

\- Nie, to wcześniej. Powiedziałaś, że Biedronka jest równie głupia, jak Izabela – przypomniał. – Co miałaś na myśli?

\- Och, Kocie… Sam porównałeś się do Raelaga. I przyznałeś, że stajesz na głowie, żeby Biedronka cię wreszcie dostrzegła. To znaczy, żeby dostrzegła w tobie chłopca, bo myślę, że nie mogłaby cię nie zauważyć, skoro ciągle razem walczycie ze złem. Przez analogię, skoro Izabela jest ślepa i głupia, to Biedronka też musi być. Co by oznaczało, że w końcu może obie przejrzą na oczy. Bardzo jestem ciekawa, jak potoczy się fabuła w grze.

\- To jeszcze Biedronka musiałaby grać w HOMM5 i znać analogię.

Marinette zachichotała w odpowiedzi.

„Człowieku małej wiary…" – pomyślała.


	10. Urodziny Marinette

_**Ostrzeżenie!**__ Poniżej spoilery z odcinka „Befana" (Sezon 2)_

\- Hej, dzieciaku! – Plagg po raz dziesiąty przeleciał Adrienowi przed oczami, próbując go obudzić z letargu. Bez skutku.

Chłopak siedział od godziny wpatrzony w swoją bransoletkę szczęścia, którą otrzymał jakiś czas temu od Marinette. I myślał.

\- Marinette ma jutro urodziny… - mruknął nieobecnym tonem.

\- No i? – spytał Plagg, uśmiechając się z przekąsem.

\- Myślę nad prezentem dla niej.

\- Zdecydowałbyś się!

\- Słucham?

\- No, zamawiasz prezenty dla Biedronki, dla Marinette… Weź się na którąś zdecyduj!

\- Ech, chyba się już nie doczekam na ten szal dla Biedronki. Zresztą… - urwał nagle, a Plagg zastrzygł uszami i podleciał bliżej do chłopaka.

\- Zresztą co? – podchwycił.

\- Sam nie wiem, czy chcę dawać ten szal Biedronce… - westchnął Adrien, a Plagg na wszelki wypadek napchał camemberta do pyszczka, żeby przypadkiem nie wyrwało mu się oczywiste „Nareszcie!"

\- To co dasz Marinette na urodziny? – wymamrotało kwami po chwili.

\- Chciałbym jej dać coś od siebie. Ale czy bransoletka szczęścia nie jest zbyt… ee… mało wyszukana?

\- Ja tam się nie znam… - Plagg wzruszył ramionami. – Ty znasz lepiej tę dziewczynę.

\- Nie wiem, czy będę potrafił zrobić tak ładną bransoletkę, jak ona.

\- Na pewno doceni gest, że zrobiłeś ją samodzielnie – pocieszyło go kwami.

\- Jeszcze muszę wymyśleć jeszcze drugi prezent dla niej. No wiesz, który będę mógł jej dać jako Czarny Kot.

\- A tej bransoletki nie możesz jej dać jako Czarny Kot?

\- No przecież się wtedy wyda, kim jestem! – przypomniał Adrien. – Już i tak prawie się wygadałem, kiedy spytałem ją o te zdjęcia.

\- Znaczy?

\- No, ostatnio. Kiedy przyszedłem i zauważyłem, że posprzątała moje zdjęcia.

\- Znaczy „zajęcia"? – wtrącił Plagg, ale Adrien go zignorował.

\- Wyrwało mi się wtedy pytanie, czy już się nie interesuje modą. A przecież mówiła to mnie jako Adrienowi! Na szczęście się nie połapała.

\- Trafił swój na swego… - mruknął Plagg i przewrócił oczyma.

\- No nic. – Adrien nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na słowa kwami. – Coś wymyślę. Najpierw muszę zrobić tę bransoletkę przed jutrzejszym przyjęciem niespodzianką.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, dzieciaku. Ja poczekam…

\- Na co?

\- Eee… - zmieszał się Plagg. – Aż skończysz…

\- Ty wciąż coś przede mną ukrywasz – odkrył Adrien.

\- Skup się na prezencie! – przypomniało kwami i uciekło w serowy azyl. Jakie to szczęście, że ten chłopak nie znosił camemberta!

\- Odkryję kiedyś twój sekret, Plagg… - szepnął Adrien i odwrócił się w stronę biurka.

Bransoletka. Dla Marinette. To był teraz priorytet.

\- Kocie, ratuj! – krzyknęła Marinette, ukryta za stołem.

A Czarnemu Kotu serce stanęło. Wiedział, że musi ją ratować przed zakumanizowaną babcią. Ale z drugiej strony sam był w niezłych opałach. Nie chciał być zamieniony w bryłkę węgla ani w bezwolnego anioła. Wreszcie uwolnił się od ścigających go aniołów Befany i przybiegł do Marinette.

\- Przepraszam, że musiałaś czekać… - szepnął i chwycił ją szybko na ręce.

Objęła go za szyję, a jemu niebezpiecznie zakręciło się w głowie. Nie jest dobrze. Jest nawet bardzo niedobrze! To w ogóle nie powinno mieć miejsca! Siłą woli zmusił się do wymyślenia dla niej jakiejś bezpiecznej kryjówki.

\- Dlaczego twoja babcia się na ciebie zezłościła? – spytał, biegnąc po dachach w stronę Wieży Eiffla.

\- Chyba spędziłam z nią zbyt mało czasu… - wymamrotała smutno gdzieś w okolicy jego piersi. Dobrze, że biegł tak szybko, bo przynajmniej łomotanie jego serca było usprawiedliwione.

\- Nie martw się, odzyskasz swoją babcię – obiecał, stawiając ją na platformie. – Ach, zapomniałbym. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Księżniczko!

\- Dziękuję, Czarny Kocie… - odpowiedziała miękko i uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

Serce na moment mu stopniało na widok tego uśmiechu, ale szybko przywołał się do porządku – w końcu miał misję do wykonania. Wiedział, że musi się skupić na zadaniu. Tym bardziej, że Befana była bardzo inteligentnym przeciwnikiem. Szybko się połapała, gdzie Czarny Kot mógł ukryć jej wnuczkę. W dodatku po krótkiej walce Biedronka prawie się poddała i kazała mu zaprowadzić Befanę do miejsca, w którym ukrył Marinette.

Nie był w stanie się do tego zmusić. Ale jeśli dobrze zrozumiał mrugnięcie Biedronki – a rozumieli się przecież bez słów! – miała jakiś plan. Poprowadził zatem Befanę w stronę schowka, czując jak krew pulsuje mu w skroniach. Oby jej tam nie było. Oby jej tam nie było…

Schowek był pusty – nie licząc oczywistych szczotek i środków czystości. Marinette musiała ukryć się gdzie indziej. W życiu nie czuł takiej ulgi! Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie podziała się dziewczyna, ale przynajmniej udało się zmylić Befanę, a Biedronce dać czas na zrealizowanie planu, dzięki któremu po raz kolejny ostatecznie pokonali przeciwniczkę.

Można było spokojnie wrócić na imprezę urodzinową Marinette.

Adrien czuł, jak serce mu wali w piersi, kiedy sięgał ponownie po pudełko z prezentem. Wstrzymał oddech, patrząc na jej reakcję. Och, była zdziwiona. Czyli talizman jednak okazał się za mało wyszukanym prezentem!

\- Ja zawsze noszę przy sobie talizman od ciebie. I przynosi mi szczęście – wyjaśnił.

Właściwie to już mu przyniósł szczęście. To znaczy, nie do końca był pewien czy jego uczucia są odwzajemnione, ale przynajmniej była mu przychylna. O ile dobrze odczytywał sygnały wysyłane mu przez Marinette.

\- Postanowiłem więc zrobić talizman dla ciebie… - dodał nieśmiało, nie doczekawszy się jej reakcji.

\- Dzię… Dziękuję – szepnęła i zarumieniła się.

Sam nie wiedział czy oczekiwał właśnie takiej reakcji, czy może jakiejś innej. Ale po sposobie, w jaki chwyciła bransoletkę, mógł się domyślić, że jednak jej się ten prezent spodobał. Dało mu to niejako sygnał, że jako Czarny Kot powinien dać jej prezent równie osobisty, jak ten talizman. Tylko co jeszcze mógłby jej dać własnoręcznie wykonanego, prosto od serca?

Nieco strapiony dotarł późnym wieczorem na balkon Marinette. Nie miał nic. Poza zerwanym z ogrodu kwiatkiem. Nawet nie była to róża. Aż uśmiechnął się smutno pod nosem. Róża już chyba zawsze będzie mu się kojarzyła z Biedronką. I złamanym sercem. A stokrotka?

\- Czarny Kocie? – dobiegło zdumione pytanie od strony klapy w podłodze.

\- Cześć, Księżniczko. Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać w urodzinowej kolacji.

\- Już po kolacji, Kocie. Późno się zrobiło…

\- Wiem, ja tylko na chwilę – usprawiedliwił się.

Podeszła do niego i spojrzała pytająco.

\- Nie mam dla ciebie żadnego prezentu, Księżniczko… - szepnął smutno, wręczając jej stokrotkę.

\- Uratowałeś mnie dzisiaj. Czy może być lepszy prezent? – uśmiechnęła się do niego i pogłaskała go po policzku. – Dziękuję ci, Kocie.

I pocałowała go w policzek. A on nagle się zarumienił.


	11. Obiecany pocałunek

_**Ostrzeżenie!**__ Poniżej spoilery z odcinka „Rewersor" (Sezon 2)_

Właśnie ziścił się jej koszmar! Biedronka zawsze była sprawna i sprytna, a od kiedy swoim zaklęciem trafił ją Rewersor, stała się bardziej niezdarna od samej siebie w wydaniu cywilnym. Potykała się o własne nogi. I jeszcze musiała się zajmować wystraszonym Czarnym Kotem. Który był taki rozkosznie przerażony, że miała ochotę raczej mocno go przytulić niż walczyć z superzłoczyńcą. To jej nie pomagało w skupieniu się na misji. W dodatku Czarny Kot cały czas nawijał o znalezieniu Marinette, a ona przecież nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że z dziewczyną wszystko w porządku. Poza tym, że straciła swoje umiejętności. A przynajmniej ich część.

Dobrze, że nie straciła głowy. I że miała przyjaciół, na których mogła liczyć. To dzięki nim udało się pokonać Rewersora, ona odzyskała swobodę ruchu, a Czarny Kot przestał bać się własnego cienia. Choć… Musiała to przyznać – miało to swój urok…

Westchnęła ciężko. Może nie ma co czekać na ten szal, którego chyba już nigdy nie skończy? Może trzeba po prostu…

Spojrzała na niego z ukosa. Wciąż był jej partnerem. A jednak była boleśnie świadoma, że od jakiegoś czasu nie była w stanie nadal traktować go tylko jak partnera. Od kiedy zaczęli spędzać niemal każdy wieczór razem, grając, gadając, śmiejąc się wzajemnie ze swoich dowcipów, Marinette coraz częściej łapała się na myśli, że zakochuje się w Czarnym Kocie. A po dzisiejszej walce nie potrafiła myśleć o niczym innym, jak o tym, żeby go pocałować.

\- Pamiętasz, Kocie, obiecałam ci kiedyś całusa? – zagadnęła go zdawkowym tonem.

Czarny Kot spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią, a potem nagle odwrócił wzrok. Biedronka zmieszała się nieco, nie wiedząc, co ma o tym sądzić.

\- Biedronko… Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – mruknął po chwili Czarny Kot. – Nie bądź na mnie zła. Ale… Ja…

\- Tak?

\- Nie myśl, że to dlatego, że straciłem cierpliwość czy nadzieję. Albo że zdradziłem twoje zaufanie. Albo że kierowała mną złość.

\- Po prostu to wykrztuś, Kocie! – zirytowała się Biedronka.

\- Zakochałem się.

\- Och, Kocie… - Westchnęła, ale tym razem jakoś miękko, a nie jak do tej pory z irytacją.

\- Jest… Jest taka jedna dziewczyna. Nie myśl, że cię zdradziłem, czy coś. Ale… Ostatnio… Dużo czasu ze sobą spędzamy i ona naprawdę jest cudowna. Jest jakby tobą, tylko w cywilnym wydaniu. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, co chcę ci powiedzieć… - zamilkł nagle zakłopotany.

Oczy jej rozbłysły szczęściem i ze wszystkich sił przytuliła się do niego.

\- Tak się cieszę, Kocie… - szepnęła.

A on już do reszty przestał rozumieć cokolwiek.

x x x

\- M-Marinette? Jesteś? – tymi słowy Czarny Kot zapukał do klapy w podłodze balkonu.

\- Jestem, jestem! Wchodź! – dobiegło stłumione zaproszenie z dołu.

Po chwili wylądował przy kanapie, na której siedziała Marinette. Była owinięta kocem i wpatrywała się w ekran telewizora.

\- Siadaj i nic nie gadaj – mruknęła niewyraźnie.

Przysiadł niezręcznie obok niej, nagle zakłopotany. Nie spodziewał się, że Marinette będzie oglądała film. I to w dodatku jakiś romantyczny, przynajmniej tak mu się wydało na widok okładki z jakąś parą.

\- Co to?

\- „Narzeczona dla księcia".

\- Poważnie, Księżniczko? – wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

\- Och, Kocie. Błagam… - Przewróciła oczyma. – Kolejny klasyk od rodziców. Dopiero zaczęłam, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to zapraszam.

\- Ee… Jasne. Czemu nie?

\- Popcorn? – spytała Marinette, przysuwając miskę do niego.

Szybko przeliczył kalorie i stwierdził, że trochę nielegalnej przekąski go nie zabije.

\- Chętnie.

\- To wyłóż się wygodnie i lecimy.

Rozsiadł się posłusznie i po chwili dał się wciągnąć w film. Może i był to stary film, ale miał w sobie coś magicznego, może to były te krajobrazy, może dowcip, może sceny walki, może hipnotyzująca muzyka… Ani się obejrzał, a jakimś niepojętym sposobem znalazł się pod kocem, z Marinette opartą na swoim ramieniu. Jeszcze w ostatnich przebłyskach świadomości odłożył miskę po popcornie na podłogę. I odpłynął w świat marzeń.

Obudził się około północy. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje i dlaczego wciąż jest Czarnym Kotem. Zaraz potem dotarło do niego, że Marinette śpi przytulona do niego z głową złożoną na jego piersi. Jego ręka obejmowała ją w pasie, a dłoń spoczywała na jej biodrze. Zarumienił się. A potem nagle przyszła mu do głowy ochota, żeby przesunąć tę dłoń wzdłuż jej boku. Aż wstrzymał oddech zdumiony tą myślą. I to wstrzymanie oddechu obudziło Marinette.

Poruszyła się. Otworzyła leniwie oczy i też wstrzymała oddech zdumiona, kiedy zorientowała się, że leży na nim. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy, lekko zarumieniona.

\- Która godzina…? – szepnęła nieco zdezorientowana co do pory dnia czy nocy.

\- Wkrótce północ, Księżniczko. – odszepnął i wtedy jego ręka nieświadomie wykonała ten ruch, o którym myślał przed chwilą.

Zmieszał się okropnie i już miał za to przeprosić, kiedy Marinette uśmiechnęła się słodko do niego i… go pocałowała. W same usta.

Miał wrażenie, że chyba jeszcze nie obudził się z tego snu. To było przecież zupełnie niemożliwe, że tak sobie po prostu leżą na kanapie i się całują. I jest mu tak nieziemsko dobrze.

\- Marinette, ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć – szepnął, odrywając się na chwilę od niej i zerkając na nią nieśmiało.

Patrzyła na niego z rozbawieniem, bawiąc się jego włosami.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, kim jestem – zaczął, ale ona spoważniała natychmiast i zaprotestowała:

\- Nie, nie mogę! Nie możesz powiedzieć!

\- Ale my się znamy, Marinette. Jestem… - zaczął, ale przyłożyła dłoń do jego ust i powiedziała szybko w panice:

\- Nie mów! Nie możemy znać naszych tożsamości!

\- Naszych? – podchwycił i serce przestało mu bić na chwilę. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. – Kropeczka? – Zaryzykował.

\- Po-powiedziałam: twojej. _Twojej_ tożsamości – zająknęła się Marinette i uciekła wzrokiem przed jego badawczym spojrzeniem. Ale zanim to zrobiła, dojrzał panikę w jej oczach.

\- Powiedziałaś: _naszych_, Marinette – powtórzył łagodnie. – A poza tym tylko Biedronka wie, jak ją nazywam – dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Przestań…

\- Plagg, chowaj pazury… - szepnął Czarny Kot, a Marinette natychmiast zamknęła oczy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz, dzieciaku – odezwał się kwaśno Plagg.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję – mruknął Adrien, wpatrzony niepewnie w Marinette, która wciąż leżała z zamkniętymi oczami. Na dźwięk jego głosu wstrzymała nagle oddech.

\- Nie… - szepnęła.

\- Dlaczego nie? – odszepnął i uśmiechnął się. – Mówiłem ci, że się znamy…

Pochylił się nad nią, żeby ją pocałować. Ale zawahał się. Znów wstrzymała oddech, choć nie otworzyła oczu, a policzki pokrył rumieniec. Uśmiechnął się i wreszcie ją pocałował. Z westchnieniem oddała mu pocałunek i zanurzyła dłonie w jego włosach, a on przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Szczęście buzowało mu w żyłach. Zaakceptowała go. Zarówno jako Czarnego Kota, jak i Adriena. Teraz też do niego dotarło, dlaczego Biedronka tak się ucieszyła jego wyznaniem. No tak, teraz to miało sens!


	12. Umowa handlowa

\- Będę ci musiał kupić nowy prezent… - mruknął Adrien, odrywając się wreszcie od Marinette.

\- To znaczy?

\- Przecież nie możesz zrobić sobie sama tego szalika!

Marinette zachichotała.

\- Przecież od początku wiedziałam, że robię go dla siebie.

\- Ale ja ci go teraz w życiu nie dam.

\- Oczywiście, że musisz mi go dać. To była umowa handlowa. Zamówiłeś towar, musisz go odebrać.

\- Umowa handlowa? – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, a ona dopiero teraz zobaczyła, jak bardzo ten uśmiech był uśmiechem Czarnego Kota. – Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy rozmawiali o zapłacie.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie – szepnęła, nagle speszona.

\- Jak mam nie patrzeć?

\- No, w świetle tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś…

\- To co?

\- To patrzysz na mnie, jakbym…

\- No, jakbyś co?

\- No, jakbym to ja miała…

\- Tak, Księżniczko? – uśmiechnął się domyślnie.

\- Jesteś okropny! – uderzyła go dłonią w pierś.

\- Nie, jestem bardzo ciekawy, co też ci chodzi po głowie. Myślę, że Zygmunt Freud miałby coś tu do powiedzenia.

\- Zaraz to Zygmunt Freud będzie cię zeskrobywać ze ściany! – zezłościła się, na co on się tylko roześmiał.

\- Jesteś cudowna!

\- A ty jesteś nie do znie… – mruknęła, ale nie pozwolił jej dokończyć, tylko ją pocałował.

Teraz mógł w nieskończoność się z nią przekomarzać, a kiedy zaczynała się złościć, wystarczyło ją pocałować. Życie znów było piękne.

x x x

\- No dobrze. – Westchnął po chwili. – Odbiorę od ciebie ten szalik, ale może dam go komuś innemu?

Przez moment zawisło między nimi imię „Kagami", choć żadne z nich nie powiedziało go na głos.

\- Spróbuj tylko, a rozszarpię _ją_ na strzępy… - mruknęła pod nosem, na co Adrien tylko się roześmiał.

\- Moja Pani pokazuje pazurki! Podoba mi się to! – skomentował, a ona natychmiast się zarumieniła zmieszana.

\- To przestań.

\- To po co ściemniałaś z tym grupowym wyjściem na łyżwy?

\- Że co, proszę?! – oburzyła się i aż usiadła.

\- Spytałem cię przecież wprost, czy chcesz, żebyśmy poszli tylko we dwójkę. A ty zaczęłaś tworzyć listę nazwisk.

\- Bo pytałeś z przerażeniem w oczach! – wypomniała mu.

\- Z jakim znowu przerażeniem? – zdziwił się i też usiadł.

\- Jakby pójście ze mną gdzieś sam na sam było jakąś straszną perspektywą.

\- Ty chyba oczu nie masz!

\- Skutecznie mi je mydliłeś tym lataniem za Kagami – prychnęła.

\- Nie pozostałaś mi dłużna. Co tam robił Luka? – odgryzł się natychmiast Adrien.

\- No chyba nie sądziłeś, że przyjdę sama! – Skrzyżowała ramiona i spojrzała na niego groźnie. Roześmiał się nagle. Czy oni się właśnie kłócili o to, kto był bardziej zazdrosny o kogo?

\- Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to strzeliłem sobie w stopę tamtego dnia – skomentował Adrien zupełnie innym tonem.

\- Wiesz? Chyba masz rację. Powiem ci w sekrecie, że gdyby Luka nie okazał się taki szlachetny, to bym za tobą nie poleciała. W sumie jak tak na to patrzę, to Luka okazał się szlachetniejszy od Czarnego Kota.

\- _Że co_?! – Aż go podrzuciło z oburzenia.

\- No, Luka sam mnie zachęcił, żebym o ciebie zawalczyła. A Czarny Kot najzwyczajniej w świecie mnie tobie odbił.

\- Ale… Przecież ja jestem Czarnym Kotem?

\- Jak mnie odbijałeś sobie samemu, to nie wiedziałam, że ty to ty. Więc w sumie… Jednak mnie sobie odbiłeś.

\- Ja nic z tego nie rozumiem.

\- Nie musisz. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Tylko nie strzelaj sobie już nigdy w kolano.

\- Nigdy, Moja Pani. Słowo Kota.

Roześmiała się w odpowiedzi.

\- Uważaj, Adrien – ostrzegła żartobliwym tonem. – To, że znasz moją tajemnicę, nie znaczy, że masz się wygadać.

\- I vice versa.

\- Ja cię nie tytułuję Kotkiem. To znaczy, kiedy nim nie jesteś…

\- Lubię, jak mnie nazywasz Kotkiem.

\- Adrien, nie mogę tak do ciebie mówić, kiedy jesteś sobą. Ktoś się w końcu połapie.

\- Tylko błagam, nie nazywaj mnie Adrieniśkiem – mruknął, a ona zaczęła się śmiać.

\- O Boże! Oczywiście, że nie! W życiu mi to przez gardło nie przejdzie! – zapewniła, a potem dotknęła dłonią jego policzka i szepnęła: - Nie martw się, coś na pewno wymyślę, _Kotku_.

I pocałowała go.


	13. Jaki pan, takie kwami

\- Mmm-Marinette? – szepnął Adrien.

Znów leżeli przytuleni, w półśnie. W środku nocy.

\- Mm?

\- Powinienem wracać.

\- Wiem.

\- Nie chce mi się, wiesz?

\- Domyślam się. Ja też nie chcę.

\- Ale powinienem. Nie miałem w planach nocowania u ciebie.

\- Ja też nie miałam w planach twojego nocowania – mruknęła Marinette, po czym dodała żartobliwym tonem: - Czarnego Kota może bym i przenocowała, ale ciebie to nie bardzo…

\- A co to za różnica? – obruszył się.

\- Zasadnicza – odpowiedziała poważnie i usiadła. – Czarny Kot to chodzące ciacho, a ty jesteś tylko moim kolegą z klasy – dodała żartobliwie.

\- Marinette… - mruknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Za wcześnie na żarty? – Uśmiechnęła się. – No dobrze. Chodzi mi o to, że Czarny Kot był dla mnie kimś, kogo nie znałam prywatnie.

\- Ykhm…

\- Nie, to też nie zabrzmiało dobrze – zauważyła. – Chodzi mi o to, że wiem, gdzie mieszkasz. Wiem, że masz rodzinę. No i spotkałabym cię następnego dnia w szkole. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jakby cię tu znaleźli moi rodzice, to miałbyś przechlapane. A ja szlaban do końca życia.

\- Czyli kręci cię tajemniczy uwodziciel? A kolega z klasy to już nie bardzo?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że to ja pocałowałam cię pierwsza, to nie wiem, kto tu kogo uwodził – mruknęła, po czym okropnie się zaczerwieniła, słysząc, jak to zabrzmiało.

Adrien roześmiał się cicho i pociągnął ją w swoją stronę.

\- Naprawdę muszę lecieć… - szepnął, obejmując ją mocno i tym samym przecząc swoim słowom.

\- No to leć – odszepnęła, przytulając się do niego.

\- Nie mogę. Leżysz na mnie.

Zachichotała mu w szyję.

\- Zrzuciłabym cię na podłogę, gdybym się nie bała, że obudzę rodziców.

\- Dobra, lecę – zdecydował się nagle. – Przekonałaś mnie tymi rodzicami.

\- Och… - Westchnęła rozczarowana.

\- Przyjdę jutro rano. To znaczy dzisiaj. Za parę godzin. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz planów?

\- Czekaj, sprawdzę… - Mrugnęła do niego. – Soboty zazwyczaj mam wolne. Na randki z innymi umawiam się zwykle w niedzielę.

\- Marinette…

\- Przepraszam. Nie umiem się opanować.

\- A mnie się czepiałaś!

Marinette zachichotała. Fakt.

\- Plagg? – Adrien zwrócił się w stronę domku dla lalek, w którym ukryły się kwami. – Musimy wracać…

\- Nie ma mnie! – Dobiegło stłumione mruknięcie.

\- Nie ma go! – Dodało stłumione znacznie cieńszym głosikiem mruknięcie.

\- Co oni tam robią? – Zainteresowała się Marinette i podniosła z kanapy.

\- Nie! – Powstrzymał ją Adrien, który nagle się połapał. – Kończ, Plagg!

\- Co on ma niby kończyć? – spytała szeptem Marinette, zupełnie nic nie rozumiejąc.

Adrien zaczął chichotać i objął ją bardzo mocno.

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem… - mruknęła, ale odruchowo przytuliła się do niego.

\- Coś czuję, że będziemy was często odwiedzać. Obaj – szepnął jej do ucha Adrien, nagle czując się podwójnie szczęśliwy.

\- Jestem, dzieciaku! – mruknął kwaśno Plagg, przylatując do swojego pana.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiłeś?

\- Bez komentarza.

\- Mogłeś się przyznać, kiedy pytałem, kogo…

\- Ani się waż! – krzyknął Plagg.

\- Nie mów, że jej nie powiedziałeś? – zaśmiał się Adrien.

\- Jaki pan, takie kwami – odciął się Plagg.

Słysząc te słowa, zarówno Marinette jak i Tikki zaczęły chichotać. A Adrien się zarumienił. Ale pewne sprawy wymagają odpowiedniej oprawy.

\- Lecimy, Plagg – mruknął. – Wysuwaj pazury.

Po chwili stał obok Marinette – już jako Czarny Kot. Nie mógł się zmusić do wyjścia, ale przecież musieli się choć trochę wyspać.

\- Przyjdę rano, Księżniczko – szepnął, całując ją na pożegnanie.

\- Przyjdź. Będę czekać – odszepnęła.

Jeszcze wyszła na balkon, żeby choć odprowadzić go wzrokiem. A kiedy już jej zniknął z pola widzenia, zaczęła wycofywać się do pokoju, wzdychając z niedowierzaniem na myśl o tym, co wydarzyło się tu dzisiejszego wieczoru.

\- Naprawdę? Nie powiedział ci nawet, że cię kocha? – spytała jeszcze, zerkając na swoje kwami.

\- Dojrzewa do tego. – Westchnęła Tikki. – Ale przecież wiem dobrze, że mnie kocha. Tylko jeszcze mi tego nie powiedział.

\- Doskonale cię rozumiem… - szepnęła dziewczyna i zamknęła klapę.


	14. Nasza córeczka ma adoratora

Kiedy Marinette obudziła się rano, miała wrażenie, że wszystko, co wydarzyło się poprzedniej nocy, było tylko niesamowitym snem. Przecież to było całkowicie nierealne, że Czarny Kot okazał się być Adrienem, że spędził u niej pół nocy, że całowali się jak szaleni na kanapie w jej pokoju… Że kwami Czarnego Kota kochało jej Tikki…

\- Tikki?

\- Dzień dobry, Marinette! – kwami przyleciało do swojej pani natychmiast. – Wstawaj, wstawaj!

\- A pali się?

\- Musisz szybko zjeść śniadanie. – Tikki była wyraźnie podekscytowana. – Szybko, szybko.

\- Ale o co chodzi? – spytała Marinette mocno zdezorientowana.

\- Zaraz przyjdą! A ty jesteś jeszcze w piżamie!

\- Kto przyjdzie?

\- No jak to kto?! – wykrzyknęła oburzona Tikki. – Czarny Kot! I Plagg! No rusz się!

\- Ooo… - wyrwało się Marinette.

A zatem to _była_ prawda. Oczywiście, że to była prawda! Cudowna, najprawdziwsza _prawda_! Dziewczyna aż roześmiała się, a jej serce zalała fala ulgi i szczęścia. Czyli to wszystko wydarzyło się _naprawdę_! To nie był sen!

Chwilę później była już na dole, jedząc śniadanie w ogromnym pośpiechu. Nie była pewna czy Czarny Kot odwiedzi ją na balkonie, czy też – jako Adrien – zapuka do jej drzwi. Przełykając ostatni kęs posiłku, usłyszała wyczekiwany dzwonek do drzwi, co ostatecznie rozwiało jej wątpliwości. Jak na skrzydłach pobiegła otworzyć.

Na progu stał Adrien.

\- Cześć… - Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do niego.

\- Dzień dobry, Księżniczko! – przywitał się. – Dobrze spałaś? – dodał, wyszczerzając się w znaczącym uśmiechu.

Przewróciła oczyma. Wyglądało na to, że nieważne czy będzie odwiedzał ją jako Adrien czy jako Czarny Kot – jego kocia natura wyszła na wierzch i będzie ją prześladować do końca życia. No, może nie tak znowu prześladować. Jakby nie było, podobał jej się. W obu wcieleniach.

\- A jak ci się wydaje? – odpowiedziała żartobliwym tonem. – Jakiś kocur strasznie mi dzisiaj w nocy przeszkadzał w spaniu.

\- Kocur, powiadasz? – zaciekawił się.

\- Yhm – przytaknęła i wciągnęła go do mieszkania. – Zamiast pozwolić mi spać, wciąż domagał się drapania za uszami.

\- Bo to takie przyjemne jest, Moja Pani… - szepnął, obejmując ją w pasie.

I już miał ją pocałować, kiedy tuż za jego plecami rozległo się znaczące chrząknięcie.

\- Dzień dobry, młody człowieku – odezwał się Tom Dupain poważnym tonem.

Adrien zastygł w bezruchu i wymienił z Marinette przerażone spojrzenie.

\- Jak rozumiem, jest jakiś powód, dla którego trzymasz moją córkę w objęciach? – dodał tata Marinette.

\- Ykhm. Tak, jest powód, proszę pana. – Adrien szybko się opanował.

Wypuścił Marinette z uścisku i odwrócił się. Jego ręka instynktownie odszukała jej dłoń i zupełnie bezwiednie splótł palce ich dłoni.

\- To dobrze. – Tom Dupain kiwnął głową z aprobatą.

Adrien trochę się zdziwił, bo przecież nic takiego jeszcze nie powiedział. Ale widocznie tata Marinette umiał czytać między wierszami, czego chłopak nie mógł powiedzieć o swoim własnym ojcu.

\- Nie ma pan nic przeciwko? – spytał zdumiony.

\- Zawsze najważniejsze dla mnie było szczęście mojej córki – odpowiedział Tom łagodnie. – Witaj w rodzinie, synu.

\- _Tato_! – mruknęła zażenowana Marinette.

\- No co? – jej tata i Adrien zdziwili się jednocześnie, na co wszyscy troje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- A co to za zabawa beze mnie? – rozległo się od drzwi pytanie Sabine Cheng.

\- O rany… - Marinette tylko jęknęła.

\- Nasza córeczka ma adoratora – oznajmił radośnie Tom Dupain.

\- Kolejnego? – Sabine zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Kolejnego? – powtórzył Adrien i zerknął na Marinette szybko.

\- Kolejnego? – zdziwił się Tom.

\- Jak to: kolejnego, mamo?! – obruszyła się Marinette.

\- A co z Czarnym Kotem, kochanie? – wypomniała łagodnym tonem mama.

Adrien stłumił parsknięcie, a Marinette zaczerwieniła się po cebulki włosów. Jej tata wpatrywał się z osłupieniem w swoją żonę.

\- Jaki Czarny Kot, skarbie? – wykrztusił.

\- Ten superbohater – wyjaśniła cierpko Sabine. – Córeczko, powinnaś być uczciwa. Nie tak cię wychowaliśmy.

\- Ehm… Mamo… Czarny Kot to… ehm… _tylko_ przyjaciel.

Adrien myślał, że udusi się od powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Zrobiła to specjalnie. Wiedział to. Drgnął jej kącik ust, kiedy to mówiła. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał większej ochoty na to, żeby ją pocałować, jak właśnie teraz. Boże, co za cudowna dziewczyna!

\- Tylko przyjaciel? – podchwyciła Sabine. – I odwiedza cię co wieczór?

\- Skąd wiesz, mamo? – wyrwało się Marinette.

\- Mam uszy, kochanie. Uważam, że uczciwiej byłoby powiedzieć prawdę.

Marinette wymieniła szybkie spojrzenia z Adrienem. Cóż… Powiedzenie prawdy wiele by wyjaśniło, ale przecież nie mogli podzielić się z rodzicami tą wielką tajemnicą. Wystawiłoby to na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo wszystkich – rodziców, Marinette i Adriena, a przede wszystkim miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota.

\- Mamo, możesz uwierzyć mi na słowo, że Adrien wie wszystko o Czarnym Kocie. I vice versa. – odpowiedziała Marinette poważnym tonem.

\- Och, no chyba że tak – mama kiwnęła głową, a Adrien spojrzał zdumiony na swoją dziewczynę.

No, jak to? Tak po prostu sobie uwierzyły? Czyli takie zaufanie to jest… coś normalnego w tej rodzinie… Aż westchnął, a Marinette od razu przytuliła się do niego, jakby wiedziała dokładnie, co mu przyszło do głowy.


	15. Szalik

W niedzielę Marinette zebrała się wreszcie w sobie i usiadła nad zielonym szalem – tak ostatnio ignorowanym.

\- Kochanie, przyszedł Adrien! – Sabine zawołała z dołu, a jej córka odkrzyknęła natychmiast:

\- Niech wejdzie na górę, mamo!

Po chwili usłyszała ciche kroki na schodach. Nie przerywała jednak roboty.

\- Skończę tylko ten ścieg… - rzuciła przez ramię, nie odrywając wzroku od szala.

\- Poczekam, nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział jej Adrien, podchodząc do jej biurka. Objął ją w pasie i położył policzek na jej ramieniu. – Chciałbym ci podziękować za szalik – szepnął jej do ucha.

\- Przecież go jeszcze nie skończyłam – przypomniała.

\- Nie _ten_ szalik mam na myśli – powiedział, a ona zerknęła na niego z ukosa i wtedy zauważyła, że miał na szyi szalik, który prawie rok temu podarowała mu na urodziny.

Ręce zaczęły jej drżeć, podobnie zresztą jak podbródek. Nagle poczuła, że oczy podejrzanie jej wilgotnieją.

\- Jak…? – zaczęła, ale nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie tego pytania. Adrien odwrócił jej krzesło w swoją stronę, po czym wziął ją za rękę i pociągnął do siebie.

\- Zapomniałaś już o swoim podpisie? – Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, aż w oczach zaświeciły mu się zielone iskierki.

\- Ale… - zająknęła się. – Przecież minął już prawie rok od twoich urodzin… Kiedy…?

\- Całkiem niedawno. Kiedyś powiedziałaś, że dziergasz szaliki z zamkniętymi oczami. A potem robiłem prezent dla ciebie i rozmawialiśmy z Plaggiem o prezentach. I coś mnie tknęło, to sprawdziłem. Bardzo sprytnie ukryłaś swój podpis. A potem to już przeprowadziłem wewnętrzne śledztwo i Nathalie w końcu przyznała się, co zrobiła w moje urodziny.

\- Och… - Westchnęła Marinette.

\- A skoro już sama wspomniałaś o moich urodzinach… - Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – To co dostanę w tym roku?

\- Kolejnego szalika ci już nie dam. Chyba że podzielę się swoją apaszką… - zastanawiała się głośno.

\- Hmmm…

\- Nic z _tych_ rzeczy, Adrien – ostrzegła, widząc uśmiech na jego twarzy.

\- Musisz lepiej dobierać słowa, Księżniczko – poradził. – Sama pakujesz się w kłopoty.

\- Myślę, że Zygmunt Freud powinien zająć się raczej _twoją_ głową, a nie moją.

\- Niech sobie Freud spoczywa w pokoju – skomentował Adrien. – A co do twojej apaszki… Myślę, że zobaczenie cię w niej będzie doskonałym prezentem dla mnie. Ten zielony będzie doskonale pasował do _moich_ oczu.

Marinette zachichotała. I przypomniała sobie ich rozmowę, kiedy Czarny Kot zamawiał u niej prezent dla Biedronki.

\- Na pewno bardziej niż czerwony w czarne kropki – wykrztusiła, na co on się roześmiał.

\- Och, na pewno! – zgodził się.

\- Przynajmniej będę mogła nosić ten szalik. – Roześmiała się.

\- A czemu miałabyś go nie nosić? – zdziwił się.

\- Tikki mi powiedziała kiedyś, że jako Biedronka to nie będę miała okazji, bo będzie przeszkadzał w walce albo się zniszczy, a jako Marinette bym nie mogła, bo odkryjesz moją tożsamość.

\- A wiesz, że o tym nie pomyślałem?

\- Teraz to i tak bez znaczenia. Bo mogę go spokojnie nosić w cywilu.

\- Najpierw to musisz go skończyć.

\- A ty musisz mi go dać. Ale _mnie_! Żadnej tam…

\- Żadnej tam, Marinette – odpowiedział poważnym tonem i pocałował ją.


	16. Niezwykła Marinette

Nie po raz pierwszy w życiu – i zapewne nie ostatni – Marinette zaspała w poniedziałkowy poranek. Jak poparzona wybiegła z domu, niemal wpadając pod auto na przejściu dla pieszych. W panice dopadła drzwi wejściowych do szkoły i jak huragan przebiegła przez dziedziniec. Po to tylko, żeby zderzyć się na schodach z czekającym na nią Adrienem.

\- Dzień dobry, Księżniczko… - przywitał się z uśmiechem.

\- A-Adrien… - wyjąkała, po staremu. Zupełnie jakby mury szkolne przeniosły ich do stanu sprzed miesiąca.

\- Już się martwiłem – szepnął, a ona zagapiła się na niego. – Marinette? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Ja-jasne… - mruknęła. – Spóźnimy się na lekcje! – otrząsnęła się nagle.

\- Yhm… - uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Jeszcze tylko jeden drobiazg i możemy iść.

\- Drobiazg? Jaki znów dro… - nie skończyła, bo ją pocałował.

\- Teraz możemy iść – zarządził, biorąc ją za rękę.

\- Ee… Adrien?

\- No co tam? – spytał, idąc po schodach.

\- My… Tak po prostu wejdziemy razem do klasy?

\- A co? Wstydzisz się? – spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

\- No n-nie… - zająknęła się. – Ale oni wszyscy tam zaczną się gapić. A Chloe…

\- Co z Chloe? Boisz się jej?

\- No trochę tak jakby…

\- Jakim cudem? Taka nieustraszona superbohaterka… - zaśmiał się.

\- Cicho! Bo zacznę cię nazywać Adrieniśkiem… - syknęła.

\- Grozisz mi, Kropeczko?

\- Jak nie pomoże łagodna perswazja…

\- Zdecydowałaś się już, jak będziesz mnie nazywać? – zmienił temat, prowadząc ją w stronę klasy.

\- Nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że jesteś dla mnie Kotkiem… - Westchnęła zrezygnowana. – Ale może jeszcze coś wymyślę.

\- Ja tam nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żeby nazywać mnie Kotkiem.

\- Wiem, Adrien. Ale ktoś w końcu się połapie. Tym bardziej, że uparcie tytułujesz mnie Kropeczką…

\- Może zróbmy od razu coming out, powiedzmy wszystkim i będzie spokój.

\- Szczególnie Władca Ciem się ucieszy… - mruknęła Marinette.

\- Ach, no tak…

W tym momencie oboje poczuli na ramionach drobne dłonie swojej nauczycielki.

\- Potrzebujecie specjalnego zaproszenia? – spytała łagodnie Panna Bustier, której uwagi nie uszły ich splecione dłonie. – Mam was zapowiedzieć?

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczyła od razu Marinette.

\- Przymknę oko na powitalno-pożegnalnego buziaka, pod warunkiem, że będziecie potrafili skupić się potem na lekcjach – szepnęła Panna Bustier i mrugnęła do nich, a oni wymienili spojrzenia. I uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

Nauczycielka odchrząknęła i weszła do klasy, dając im dwie sekundy na owego „powitalno-pożegnalnego buziaka". A potem już musieli wejść do środka.

x x x

Panna Bustier nie przewidziała jednego. To nie Adrien i Marientte mieli problem ze skupieniem się na lekcji. Wręcz przeciwnie – to oni byli jej najpilniejszymi uczniami. Za to cała reszta klasy była tak poruszona oczywistą sensacją, że nauczycielka – mimo że się dwoiła i troiła – nie była w stanie zaciekawić ich tematem lekcji.

Ledwo zabrzmiał dzwonek, wszystkich poderwało z miejsc i rzucili się do pierwszych ławek. Otoczyli Adriena i Marinette szczelnym kordonem i zaczęli gadać – jeden przez drugiego.

\- Jesteście parą?

\- Od kiedy jesteście parą?

\- Jak to się stało?

\- Gratulacje, chłopie!

\- Liczę na szczegóły, dziewczyno!

\- Och, żałosne! Dzwonię do tatusia!

Marinette uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, słysząc komentarz Chloe Bourgeois. Ta dziewczyna miała receptę na wszystkie swoje problemy. I ta recepta nazywała się Andre Bourgeois. Marinette miała w tym momencie wrażenie, że Chloe może jej co najwyżej skoczyć. Znacznie bardziej przejęła się zmarszczonymi brwiami swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Tak, Alya nie była zachwycona.

\- No? Dowiem się, co takiego wydarzyło się w weekend, że widzę dzisiaj rano taki obrazek? – spytała z urazą Alya, wyciągnąwszy głównych zainteresowanych na korytarz.

\- Jakbym tego nie opowiedziała, i tak mi nie uwierzysz… - mruknęła Marinette.

\- Spróbuj…

\- Zaczęło się od szalika – wtrącił Adrien, a Marinette przygryzła wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. No cóż… W sumie miał rację. _Naprawdę_ zaczęło się od szalika… - A potem to już jakoś poleciało…

\- Jakiego szalika? – spytała Alya podejrzliwie.

\- Szalika, który Marinette zrobiła mi na urodziny – szepnął Adrien, choć zarówno on jak i Marinette wiedzieli, że chodziło o zupełnie inny szalik.

\- T-ty wiesz, że tamten szalik jest od Marinette? – zająknęła się z wrażenia Alya.

\- Dowiedziałem się całkiem niedawno. Żałuję, że nie wcześniej…

Nagle Alya roześmiała się głośno i wyściskała przyjaciółkę serdecznie.

\- A nie mówiłam ci, dziewczyno, że on kiedyś odkryje, że jesteś cudowna?!

Marinette tylko się zarumieniła, a Adrien objął ją czule i powiedział:

\- Bo _jesteś_ cudowna.

A potem szepnął jej do ucha tak, że tylko ona mogła to usłyszeć:

\- Naprawdę niezwykła…


	17. Dostawa

\- No, Kocie. Skończyłam twoje zamówienie! – oznajmiła radośnie Marinette pewnego wieczoru, kiedy Czarny Kot wylądował u niej na balkonie.

\- Najwyższy czas. Już miałem je odwołać.

\- Jesteś okropny! – Trąciła go żartobliwie w pierś.

\- Tak długo go robiłaś, że zdążyłem się odkochać w Biedronce – mruknął, pochylając się do pocałunku.

\- Taki był mój cel, Kotku – szepnęła i pocałowała go na powitanie.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się.

\- No, może nie na samym początku… - przyznała. – Ale potem uznałam, że jeśli rzeczywiście kochasz Biedronkę, to powinieneś ją kochać za to, kim jest naprawdę, a nie kim jest, kiedy biega w kostiumie po Paryżu.

\- W takim razie, dziękuję ci, że pozwoliłaś mi siebie poznać, Kropeczko. Zdecydowanie najbardziej lubię twoje cywilne prywatne wcielenie.

\- Cywilne prywatne? – podchwyciła z uśmiechem.

\- No, ciebie jako Marinette, ale nie w szkole. W sensie: prywatne. W zaciszu twojego pokoju.

\- Ach, rozumiem. Ja w sumie też lubię twoje prywatne wcielenie. Nie Adriena ze szkoły i nie Czarnego Kota z akcji, kiedy zamęcza mnie swoimi żartami i flirtowaniem.

\- Zamęczam cię flirtowaniem? – zdziwił się.

\- No, odstawiasz pokazówkę. Wolę, jak flirtujesz ze mną w zaciszu mojego pokoju… – sparafrazowała jego słowa.

\- Ale które prywatne wcielenie wolisz? Moje cywilne czy moje super?

\- To bez znaczenia, bo i tak zaraz Tikki zrobi mi awanturę o Plagga. Więc zbieraj się i bardzo proszę odwiedzić mnie w wersji przyzwoitej. Czyli drzwiami.

\- Dlaczego ja muszę odwiedzać cię w wersji przyzwoitej, żeby nasze kwami mogły odwiedzać się w wersji nieprzyzwoitej? – mruknął z pretensją, a Marinette zachichotała.

\- Oj, Kocie, Kocie… Nie chcesz poznać wkurzonej Tikki…

\- Ech, Moja Pani. Jak sobie życzysz… - westchnął, niechcący cytując film, który tak niedawno razem oglądali.

\- Widzę, że ci się spodobało… - Mrugnęła do niego.

\- Co takiego? – nie zrozumiał.

\- No, film. „Narzeczona dla księcia".

\- Po czym to wnosisz?

\- Zacytowałeś Westleya. „Jak sobie życzysz…"

\- O, rzeczywiście. – Roześmiał się. – Zrobiłem to zupełnie podświadomie w takim razie, Księżniczko – przyznał, po czym dodał po chwili: - Jeszcze nie na-rzeczona…

\- Słu-słucham? – zająknęła się i spojrzała na niego oczami jak spodki.

\- Jeszcze nie na-rzeczona – powtórzył z szerokim uśmiechem, jakby dokładnie wiedział, jak ona to zrozumiała i nie zamierzał tego prostować. Pochylił się i zanim znów ją pocałował, szepnął: – Zaraz pukam do drzwi.

I rzeczywiście minutę później pani Cheng zawołała córkę:

\- Kochanie! Przyszedł Adrien!

\- Już idę, mamo!

Zbiegła po schodach jak na skrzydłach. Czy w wersji przyzwoitej, czy nie – z łatwością się do jego codziennych wizyt przyzwyczaiła. Właściwie to było bez znaczenia, czy rozmawiała z Czarnym Kotem, czy z Adrienem. To wciąż był ten sam chłopiec – tak bliski jej sercu. Prawdziwy Książę dla swojej jeszcze nie na-rzeczonej…

x x x

\- Jak tam twój Agrael?

Z tymi słowami Czarny Kot wylądował na balkonie Marinette. Odwróciła się do niego natychmiast i roześmiała głośno.

\- Raelag, znaczy się?

\- To zależy, która wersja bardziej cię kręci. Z maską czy bez maski.

\- A ty znów o tym? – Przewróciła oczyma. – Oj, Kocie, Kocie… Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to w masce jesteś zarówno bardziej pociągający, jak i bardziej irytujący. Więc sam zdecyduj, czy wolisz tracić czas na moją irytację, czy…

Nie dokończyła, bo już tonęła w jego objęciach i pocałunkach.

\- Więc jestem bardziej pociągający jako Czarny Kot? – wymruczał zadowolony po chwili, a ona znów przewróciła oczyma i roześmiała się.

\- Zdecydowanie bardziej irytujący – uzupełniła.

\- Tego nie słyszałem. – Mrugnął do niej.

\- Wiesz, że musisz… - zaczęła, a on tylko westchnął.

\- Uciążliwe jest to odwiedzanie cię w wersji cywilnej. Nie mogłabyś powiedzieć rodzicom, że rzuciłaś Adriena i jednak wolisz być z Czarnym Kotem?

\- Nie ma mowy – odparła stanowczo. – Po pierwsze, Tikki mi tego nie wybaczy. Po drugie, Plagg mi tego nie wybaczy. I oboje zatrują nam życie.

\- A po trzecie?

\- Czemu ma być „po trzecie"? – zdziwiła się.

\- No, myślałem, że masz więcej powodów, a nie tylko obawy, że przerwiemy uroczy romans naszych kwami…

\- No dobrze. – Westchnęła. – A po trzecie, nie będziemy mogli wykorzystywać tej masy czasu, kiedy jesteśmy w szkole. Musiałabym cię trzymać na dystans przed lekcjami… - szepnęła, przesuwając palcem po jego policzku. - Między lekcjami… - dotknęła jego podbródka. – I po lekcjach… - przesunęła po ustach.

\- Księżniczko… - szepnął zafascynowany, z trudem przełykając ślinę.

\- Hmm? – uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

\- Niepokojąco zbliżasz się do ideału.

\- Dopiero się zbliżam? – powtórzyła żartobliwym tonem i zmarszczyła brwi. – Kocie… - zaczęła ostrzegawczym tonem.

\- Tak naprawdę brakuje ci tylko jednego maleńkiego szczegółu do pełnego ideału – wyszeptał i spojrzał tak sugestywnie na jej dłoń, że na moment straciła dech w piersiach. – Mam coś dla ciebie – dodał, a pod nią ugięły się kolana.

Sięgnął ręką na bok, gdzie tuż po przybyciu na jej balkon odłożył płaskie podłużne pudełko. Marinette spojrzała i domyśliła się, co Czarny Kot chce jej wręczyć. Roześmiała się, uświadomiwszy sobie, jakie głupie myśli przyszły jej dopiero co do głowy. Czego ona się spodziewała?! Przecież mieli dopiero po czternaście lat!

A Czarny Kot wziął do ręki pudełko i nagle zawahał się. Przyglądał się Marinette nieśmiało, a jego dłoń nieświadomie gładziła pudełko, jakby nie do końca był pewien, czy i jak powinien wręczyć jej ten prezent.

\- Wciąż mi głupio, że zamówiłem u ciebie prezent dla ciebie samej – szepnął.

\- Już to wyjaśniliśmy, Kotku.

\- I pamiętasz, że zbliżają się moje urodziny? – dodał z tym swoim kocim uśmiechem.

\- Tak, pamiętam. – Kiwnęła głową.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że wywieram na ciebie jakąś presję, czy coś… Ale… Naprawdę nie wyobrażam sobie lepszego prezentu dla siebie, niż to, że zgodziłabyś się _go_ nosić – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem, czerwieniąc się okropnie przy tym.

Marinette uśmiechnęła się czule i pogłaskała go po policzku.

\- Już to ustaliliśmy, Kotku… - szepnęła miękko, po czym otworzyła pudełko.

I zaniemówiła.

W pudełku istotnie leżał zielony szal. A na szalu leżał złoty pierścionek ze szmaragdem…

KONIEC ;-)


End file.
